The Lost years
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Michael is a Freshmen at West Pines, a year early, the story of the things we never knew... please read and review
1. The First day

** Chapter one**

_First day back…_

Hailey opened her eyes as her alarm buzzed her out of a dream, she was holding her pillow burring her face into it, her other hand reached out smacking the snooze button again, that was Hailey in a nutshell, snooze until the last moment. Hailey's hair was a mess around her face, but she laid in her queen size bed, her room punk rock style that had clothes dirty, all over the floor, she was spread eagle on the bed, her covered some placed, but Hailey didn't sleep in much, a pair of boys boxers and a string vest.

Sierra opened the door to her sister's room, it was hard pushing through clothes, then seeing Hailey on her bed, it was the worst thing about starting school, no wait, Sierra was starting high school, she was going to have her first day, and her lazy ass sister was going to make them late!

"Hailey…" she said lightly, and she could see a little movement from her sister's head.

"Fuck off!" Hailey mumbled from under the mountains of pillows covering her face, and Sierra wondered if she could breathe properly under them all, her sister's room smelt of pine fresh, normally to cover up the cigarette smoke. Hailey was the girl that didn't care, but Sierra cared, she didn't want to be late her first day of high school.

"Hailey, It's seven, school starts in an hour and a half, you need to shower, dress, and get us to SCHOOL!" she stood at the foot of Hailey's bed, she wasn't normally a fowl temper person, but Hailey pissed her off a lot of the time, well only in the morning. So now Sierra grabbed her ankles. "Out of bed time sis!" she said pulling her hard, but Hailey had wrapped her hands on the bars of her headboard.

"Leave me alone!" Hailey cried trying to keep in bed, but the alarm went off again, she needed to stop the noise, but letting go, it would help Sierra pull her out of bed quicker. "Linc is gonna drop us off, his gonna be her at eight!" Hailey yelled to Sierra still plying tug of war with her sister's legs.

"GET UP!" Sierra yelled darkly still pulling her sisters leg. She stopped putting the freshly shaven leg to her mouth. Sierra bit her leg before jumping back just missing a kick from the other leg.  
"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Hailey snapped sitting up in a wild twist. "Your boob is hanging out." Sierra lightly said looking at her sister.  
Hailey grabbed her tit and squeezed it in front of her little sister before popping it back into her shirt. "I said, Lincoln is going to drop us off!" She snapped in a yawn. "So! Get up down, get dressed be ready!" Sierra couldn't say much she was standing in two towels one around her body and one around her hair.  
Hailey's vision came clear and she looked at her sister. "Do you know how much I hate you?" She stood up fixing her - Lincoln's boxers.

"Yeah... You continue to say." Sierra was watching her sister. She turned. "Shower." She reminded heading to her room to put on an outfit.  
Hailey grabbed sighed rubbing her neck it kinked. She growled heading to the washroom she got naked on the way there leaving her clothing in the hallway. She stumbled into the shower, turning the water on. "FUCKING COLD!" She had turned on the wrong knob.

Sierra giggled before opening the door to her own bedroom, the same size as Hailey's but it was neater, much neater, everything had it's place, everything was in a order only she knew, Hailey's room was violent pinks and purples, but Sierra's room was soft, pastel blues and green, she had her outfit for today pressed cleaned and laying on he queen size bed, she had been awake since five thirty, made her bed, had breakfast and showered, but her sister never did any of them things, it made Sierra feel helpless.

Sierra now got dressed into he jeans, a blouse that was a nice mint green, her Elmo socks and lime green sneakers, she sat down on her work desk, on the desk was a framed photo, it was the only one she loved, it was family vacation, Hailey was standing up with a cute bathing suit, she was nine, and Sierra was seven, sitting on her daddy's lap, it looked like a good time, but little did the photo show the pain he was in, the chemo wasn't working, and the doctor's gave him so long to live.

"Oh suck my tit tooth paste!" Hailey hissed violently at it throwing it against the mirror a large bubble of toothpaste went splat on it.  
Hailey tilted her head. She ignored it brushing her teeth with the newest tooth paste. She brushed carefully taking her time with it. She rinsed her mouth with mouthwash before looking to the bubble of toothpaste. She smirked taking a q-tip she wrote 'Hailey' along the mirror in the paste. She then fixed the towel on her head and walked down the hall again to her room.  
Looking around for something that didn't smell, she grabbed her fitted ripped up jeans. She put on her boy shorts first. Fucking underwear, Hailey hated them. She slid on her jeans feeling the cool breeze all over her legs from the cuts. She took the rest of the towel off picking her up bra, she put it on. Finding a shirt could be the hard part. She kicked around clothes with her bare foot. A bong flew across the room. "Oops." Hailey whispered before picking up a purple tank top she smelled it and smiled pulling it on. She grabbed the striped arm warmers that went with it. She then took her black socks, pulling them up. She stepped into her combat boots not bothering to tie the laces. She looked around to the clock. Five minutes to eight.

"SIERRA, Linc's gonna be here soon!" She called from her room rushing to her bedside nightstand taking her Zippo lighter, smokes, and joint before finding her leather jacket, well it was Lincoln's leather jacket. Hailey slipped her arms into it, taking a sniff before opening the door to her room rushing to her sister's.

"Come on…" she opened the door seeing her still looking to the photo, and Hailey placed a hand around her neck over the cross.

"Dad wouldn't want you late for school…" Hailey's voice went soft, and Sierra turned around brushing a tear from her face.

"He used to sing to you, and me when he'd drop us off at school, he'd sing to us about getting smart…" Sierra felt her voice breaking and Hailey rushed into the room hugging her little sister.

"I know, I know…" she whispered before pulling away from the hug, her eyes looked deep into her little sister's, she looked just like their father, Hailey looked like their mother, and she hated that. "But remember, soon I'm an adult, me and you, we are going to get out own place, and I'm going to look after us!" Hailey's eyes dead focused on Sierra as she nodded. "Now chin up little madam president, Linc's gonna be here soon, and I have a present for him…" She smiled getting to her feet. Sierra took this time to study over her sister, she was a woman, a figure most would die for, but then Sierra knew how much Hailey hated to look like their mother, in honesty Sierra knew their mother was passed out in her bed, after another late night of boozing and snorting it up.

Hailey tried protecting Sierra from it. Sierra knew that, but there is only so many lies you can make to as to why mommy is sleeping in the bathtub with flour all over her. Hailey shook the thoughts in her head forgetting the time their mother allowed seven year old Sierra into her cocaine. Child protective services were called but they didn't do anything. Hailey remembered everything. That's when the beatings started from the boyfriend, that was when ... Hailey grew up before her time to grow up should have happened. A twelve years old bright hopeful shouldn't have had to stop because she needed to become a protector and a mother to her ten year old sister. Who'd have nightmares ... Withdrawal spells for the next two years all because that stupid bitch that push them out of her cunt couldn't put her fucking cocaine on a higher self! It made Hailey so angry! Snapping from the thought as the door was knocked on.

"Hailey, come on…" Sierra spoke in a whispered walking past their mother's room and Hailey snapped out of her thoughts, she nodded walking down the stairs behind Sierra, she didn't like it here, it was their home, but Hailey hated it. Sierra was quick to open the front door, Lincoln stood there in his tight white t-shirt and worn out jeans, his boots mucked as always, Sierra looked up to him before glancing into the back seat of the car to see Michael, she smiled rushing to the car, and opened it up jumping in.

"Pickle…" she said looking him over, he was wearing clean jeans and a blue sweat shirt.

"Hey Sierra, I'm starting High School…" he smiled bright, and Sierra screamed bundling him in a hug.

Lincoln now stood in the door frame watching Hailey do her normal checks, he found it strange how she go into the kitchen make sure the doors locked, the gas is off, the knifes were all there, she was like a old woman, but he didn't ask her too many questions.

"You gonna give my jacket back?" he asked while she walked into the living room checking the room about, but then shook her head, her hair still damp starting to wave back to it's normal shape.

"I got you a present…" she smiled showing him the joint, and he now smiled taking it off her, his hand brushed down her arm making her stand still, but then in the passenger seat she saw her. "Veronica!" she kept still in the house, "you brought Veronica!" her voice tried to keep low, but he eyes glared to the dark haired girl.

Lincoln watched Hailey knowing the tones with her; it was obvious this one and Lincoln had taken the time to study his best friend.  
"God. Hailey..." He sighed, "It's not like that really... She showed up this morning and Michael," he narrowed his eyes, "asked if she wanted a drive to school ..."

Hailey glared. "Lemme guess she didn't take to long to say yes." She grabbed up her messenger bag it was army green the strap was studded like an army bush belt.

"Don't go PMS on me!" Lincoln snapped narrowing his eyes. Hailey kicked him with her steeled toed boot. It stung Lincoln but he ignored it. "Get in the car." He turned with his key in his hand.

"Hell no!" Hailey hissed darkly.

"Now." Lincoln didn't look at her getting into the driver seat. Hailey glared. She got out of the house and locked the door she walked to the back throwing her bag in she sat down crossing her arms.

"Hey Hailey, finally a junior…" Veronica said in a polite tone, she was glancing to Lincoln starting the car, but Hailey kept her mouth shut. "I thought you was gonna be held back…" she added desperate to start a conversation, but Hailey took out her smoke, opened a window and lit up, making it clear she wasn't going to talk to her.

"So I have a new calculator…" Michael said in the awkward silence to follow, Hailey's hand out the window while Lincoln drove them focusing on the road.

"Really, sounds cool, I wanted one, but my mum, she said it's smarter to use my brain…" Sierra smiled looking to her back pack, it was the one Hailey used to have.

"No she had a little waver, it was school stuff, or a fix, we know the winner…" her voice dry taking a long pull of the smoke, she didn't have the best summer, she work three jobs, three jobs so she could get Sierra all she needed to start high school, she didn't care about herself, she was doing this for Lincoln.

Sierra looked down playing with the bag slowly as Lincoln drove down the road toward the school. The high school he'd dropped out of for various reasons.  
Veronica turned around looking at Michael; really she just wanted to scope out Hailey. She was nosey like that. "So Michael...." She stated. Michael didn't look up he was showing Sierra the calculator and she looked entranced by it.  
Veronica said an 'hmp' noise crossing her arms.  
Hailey took another puff flicking the ashes. She handed the smoke to Lincoln, who took it. Veronica growled.  
Lincoln ignored. "Oh like my new fuzzy dice." He pointed to the bright pink dice on his mirror.

"Linc, they're purple…" Hailey leaned between Veronica and Lincoln playfully groping them with her hand. Veronica rolled her eyes at the sexual innuendo Hailey was giving off.

"Hailey, your butt's in Michael's face!" Sierra spanked her sister, and Hailey moved back into her seat.

"I thought you would like purple…" Lincoln said hopefully he flicked more of the ash from the smoke, and Veronica kept her stare out the window. Sierra was now looking to the back of Veronica's head, she knew this girl hated Hailey, she could tell by the way she holds herself, but Sierra didn't like Veronica, because she says that Hailey is wasting her life.

"I love purple, so much I might steal them…" she laughed playfully rubbing the leather jacket she was wearing and Veronica looked jealous, most girls would kill to be able to wear his jacket, but Hailey stole it after a party and refused to give it back.

"Like my jacket, I don't think so…" Lincoln laughed pulling into the high school parking lot.

"Okay. I'm scared." Sierra looked to the tall older hotter people around the lot. A bunch of people were staring from the open window you could hear people whispering like; 'Burrows, Damian' A bunch of other things.

"Uh..." Michael felt like a geek now.

"Stick close to Hailey oh and do not miss off the shop teacher." Lincoln snickered flicking the butt of the smoke away. Michael in shop made him laugh. Veronica had gotten out of the car she stormed off being a bitch face. Hailey got out of the car and heads turned. People stopped talking as Sierra followed Hailey's lead.

"Later Linc…" Hailey smiled while he held his hand out the window.

"My Jacket…" he said while she snuggled into the leather taking in the rich smell, her eyes finding his.

"My virginity…" she raised a eyebrow as he now took his hand back into the car and she laughed. "See you tonight…" she added while he started to drive away.

Sierra and Michael both stared to Hailey, it was strange how the fact they both knew what she meant, but felt awkward standing by her side.

"Ok, first things first you two, go to the main hall, they have a orientation, go classes, try and stick together, Lunch meet me in the quad, ok…" She ruffled her hand into Michael's hair, "I gotta take care of some unfinished business, so see you at lunch…" Hailey now walked away leaving Michael and Sierra alone.

"What does she mean, 'unfinished business' Sierra?" Michael asked while they started to walk to the main building, she glanced as her sister ran to a group of punks like Hailey would be seen dead with normal people. Sierra shook her head keeping to the lines on the ground telling them where to go.

"I don' know, it can be anything with her…" Sierra took one more look back before they entered the building, she kept close to Michael, but still felt scared, she wished her Dad was here, he always made things less scary.

"People are staring..." Michael stated the obviously like usual. Sierra was the only one who enjoyed that. She looked to the class lists hanging on the wall. Michael was tallest. He avoided all the people but looked over the list. "There is you!" His eyes flashed down to the 'S' Surnames. His heart speed up, he didn't set himself up for enjoyment. But his rate slowed. "Same class!!!" He brightly grinned.

"YAY!" Sierra put her arms around his hugging him closely.

"Aww this that cute... Freshmen." A ginger sophomore was looking down at them.


	2. Cliques

**Chapter two**

_Cliques…_

Hailey sat at the bench in the Quad, her head rested on the wood feeling her fingers up the grain, her eyes slightly open looking fried. "I hate algebra, what's the point, it's annoying, and killing my brain cells…" Hailey glanced to a girl with purple and black hair; she was wearing a dark purple sweater, he skirt ripped up with black boots.

"Hey some Freshmen are looking at you…" the girl said in a dull tone, and Hailey lifted her head.

"No they're cool, it's my sister…" she lifted her head waving them over, Sierra quickly took Michael's hand rushing over to the big group, most of them boys with metal sticking in their faces, and tattoos. "Guys, this is my little sister Sierra, oh and Michael's Linc's lil bro, so no fucking with him!" she said while placing an arm around Sierra, she was nervous, she never really been around this many of Hailey's friends in one go.

"Ok Sierra, this lovely lady here." Hailey pointed to the girl with purple and back hair, her make up making her paler than any normal human could be. "Is Sinead, and my best friend, also that guy." Hailey now pointed to a tall lanky guy with think rimmed glasses, a biker vest and ripped jeans, his hair spiked all over. "His Mickey, has my back, will have yours too…"

Sierra looked to the guy, his blonde hair was almost white, but his eyes like a dark brown almost black made her nervous, but he smiled making him look harmless.

"Okay she is freaked out." Hailey said lightly looking from her friends to her little sister.

"Am not." Sierra narrowed her eyes. Hailey rolled hers she didn't believe that, but then Sierra was fifteen. She was old enough to make most choices on her own in the world on school. Others ... She'd be glad to potentially have people know she was the little sister of Hailey.

"You seem pretty chill." A guy with blue hair said to Michael he put his knuckle out. Michael's eyes went huge. He stared.

"Uh." He whispered. The guy laughed.

"Alright. Then." He pulled out a smoke, putting it in his mouth just to have there. "Hai... Who that." Sierra pointed her head toward a kid against another bench.

Hailey looked to the other bench, but shrugged, "I don't know…!" she looked around the guy with blue hair, she laughed, "Oh Sierra, you remember Bruno…" she smiled while Sierra nodded, but last time she saw him, he had black hair, now it was eclectic blue.

"Yeah, I remember…" Sierra smiled to him, but he stuck his tongue out, it looked like a lizards tongue making Sierra jump back and Michael stared.

"Told you she'd freak!" Hailey laughed held her hand out and Sierra narrowed her eyes into a glared.

"I didn't freak!" Sierra now glanced back to Bruno looking curious, "Did it hurt?" she asked while he closed his mouth with a shrug, and then offered Hailey some of his smoke.

Sierra thought that Hailey's friends were strange. She didn't like it very much. Nothing against them in general just. Sierra was too... Green for this kind of stuff, she did like the blue hair though. Hailey grinned. "Thanks dear." She took out her Zippo and lit the dark flittered home rolled cigarette in her mouth. She inhaled a lung full of tobacco and held it. "Good stuff...." She commented letting the smoke out from its chamber. It rose and disappeared. Michael was staring at the bench his head sideways, watching it, just ... Watching. Hailey and Sierra knew was he was doing but to others he probably looked like he took to many drugs and his brain was scrambled eggs. "What about you Mini Damian?" Bruno held one toward Sierra.

"No thank you." She shook her head.

"HAH THANK YOU!" A random kid with large gauged ears and a pink Mohawk laughed he was shaking a baggie of white. Sierra stared at it. Hailey snapped her fingers in Sierra's face catching her attention back.

"What do you have next?" She asked keeping the attention.

"English, room 1012." Sierra said seriously. Hailey now glanced to Michael, who was taking more to Bruno with a smile, and Hailey jumped on the table, she glanced around the quad, all the different groups looking to her.

"Right, I have announcement, so all you fuckers pay attention, yeah, I mean it!" Hailey's voice boomed, and Sinead looked to Sierra with a melancholy smile. "Your big sister kinda owns this place, most people are scared to hell, or of Linc…" her voice was bland, but Sierra now glanced to her sister.

"My little sister, is now a Freshman, so's Linc's brother, so anyone wants to steal their lunch money, push em around, you will have to deal with me, fucking with them, is like fucking with me!" her eyes glared, "Got it!" she jumped down off the table as Mickey helped her.

"So what you doing tonight?" He asked brushing a hand down her back, Hailey had taken off the jacket, so her purple tank top showing her curves.

"Depends who has a better offer." Hailey said her face close to Mickey's. Mickey snickered his eyes turned focusing on her.  
"The river; Couple of bottles, some green..." Mickey whispered into her ear. "Tempting." Hailey nodded sitting up from him. "But. I gotta better offer." She smirked.

"Burrows huh?" Mickey guessed. Hailey laughed people knew her all to well. Her friends did.

"Yeah." She nodded she'd never missed anything with Lincoln she wasn't going to start now. Sierra had given Michael her tuna sandwich Sierra had gone off meat for a while, didn't stop her cocaine mother making the sandwiches before passing out though. Only thing she could do right that didn't involve digging for 'gold' because there was no way she got what she did by shaking hands... Sierra's eye caught a tall, lean guy with brownish hair and brown eyes, he wore dark blue jeans with a simple black shirt long sleeved he was at assumed the sporty popular table. He nodded once before looking away.

"LIGHT UP!" Hailey called a bunch of people including herself lit joints.

Sierra looked to the clock on the wall, it was the last lesson, Michael sat by her side, he was writing down the first homework, and Sierra didn't want to have today end, but then she was glancing to the homework list she gotten, and knew tonight she'd be home alone, she would clean the house, do homework, and then make herself dinner, maybe make her mom something, she knew it was going to be impossible for Hailey to be home, she didn't like staying home.

"Sierra, you want to come round mine?" Michael asked again, he was used to Sierra drifting off in her own head, they had been friends since Linc found Hailey, and Michael liked Hailey, even if she was a wild character.

"Oh, sure, yeah…" Sierra finally replied as the bell rang, it was the first day of school over.

Michael was nervous, Lincoln said he was going to pick them up, but he didn't know if he was going to, Lincoln and Michael shared an apartment, Lincoln was Michael guardian, so he liked finally living in one place, down town Chicago.

The students got up, putting their chairs on up their desks. Sierra closed her eyes for a minute doing so. She remembered the people from lunch and the brown eyed guy. She opened her eyes again repeating the nod trying to gather something from it for now it classed it as random. She picked her bag up putting it over her shoulder. She looked at Michael who was watching the teacher, Pervert. "Let's go see if infamous Burrows showed." She rubbed the side of her neck. Michael held his bag over his shoulder nodding. They walked from the school together. People were gawking at them both not going near them though, After Hailey's announcement at lunch. They'd become untouchables. Not untalkables but untouchables for now...  
Sierra pushed the doors to the school open the frame were sweaty and sticky feeling. Made her wanna wash her hands real bad, getting to the student parking lot. They looked for Lincoln's car. It was there ... But it was empty.

Hailey was quick behind Michael and Sierra touching their shoulders, "Ok, so how what the first day?" She asked, but then her attention went to the empty car, and glancing around the lot.

"Cool…" Michael smiled heading for the car, he got into the back seat, and Sierra glanced back to Hailey, her eyes wide.

"You made people scared of us, you, I don't know!" she now rushed behind Michael to into the car, and Hailey now rubbed her hands into her hair, it was wild and crazy as she felt hands wrap around her waist.

"So, you sure about tonight…" Mickey purred into Hailey's ear, she kept quiet seeing Veronica and Lincoln across the parking lot, he was following her, it look like they were having another fight, it made Hailey feel sick.

"I'll just have to get some stuff from my house first…" she said feeling her stomach sink, Veronica was getting into another car with her friends, Lincoln was hitting the side of the car as it drove away.

Lincoln looked pissed off like a bitch. He walked to his own car and he kicked the door quickly.  
"Okay..."Mickey said softly into her ear letting her go. She grinned brightly before stopping the grin. She walked over to the car. Lincoln was leaning against it smoking as Sierra and Michael watched him from the inside. "What was happening there?" She lent against the window as well ignoring Sierra and Michael. But being a bitch just interested in more. "Don't worry about it." Lincoln said, As usually. "I will have it out of you, you know that." She narrowed her eyes as dark as possible. Lincoln looked at her before he sighed.

"Just saying I spend too much time with you." He laughed. Hailey tried not to laugh harder then ever.

"Wow. Obsessive bitch." Hailey now glanced over to Mickey watching them; she now stared to Lincoln, "why?"

"Hai, she's my girl, I am gonna try and spend time with her…" his eyes looked away from Hailey as she now walked over to the passenger seat. "Don't be like that…" he said while Hailey got into the car, he flicked the smoke butt getting into the driver seat.

"Mickey asked me to go with him." Hailey finally said as Lincoln started the car, his eyes froze forward, but Sierra and Michael suddenly shut up hearing this, and Lincoln cleared his throat tensing his hands on the wheel.

"And you said?" her asked while Hailey played with the sleeves of the jacket, her eyes avoided Lincoln for the longest moment as he started the car up.

"I said I needed to think about it…" she said quickly before opening the window, and Michael coughed.

"Linc, is it ok if Sierra comes over tonight?" he knew it was a bad time; Lincoln quickly swerved the car in reverse before driving quickly from the building.

"Yeah, sure." he snapped keeping his focus on the road, and Hailey now lifted her feet onto the seat, she didn't want to be with Mickey, but then again, she didn't care about relationships.

Lincoln drove in a tense motion driving way over the speed limit for school zones. Every walking student and even the ones of busses were watching Lincoln's car as it drove passed them. Hailey held her arm out the window as the wind pushed it backwards she held it forwards moving it randomly around in the wind. She stared her attention was stuck to her hand.  
Lincoln had that look in his eyes the look of; 'Everything in just wrong' but he wouldn't admit in because he was a meat head. He narrowly missed stopping at a 'Stop' sign. Everyone went forward in the car a few inches. There was too much tension to cut. Everyone just stayed silent even Michael and Sierra didn't talk. She just blinked Morse code to each other.

Michael's eyes watched as Sierra chew on a pencil as she was making a work time table, she glanced up from him with a small smile, Michael loved her smile, it gave her dimples, he adored her dimples, and he reached over taking a ruler, she giggled. "What?" he asked while she kept quiet apart from the little escaping giggle. "Seriously what?" he asked again.

"No just, Hailey, she used to make up a song, and I just remembered one." she went quiet, but her thoughts were what her sister was doing, and then she glanced to the clock, it was seven; she was getting dressed up to go out.

"Do you want something to eat?" Michael asked as Sierra nodded, she didn't really speak much, but her eyes studied the apartment living room slash kitchen, and then to Lincoln who was sitting on the couch with his hands on his forehead, he was thinking.

"Sierra, why is your sister, so, evil?" he asked while she placed her pencil down, Michael was at the counter, and he was making something to eat.

"Hailey isn't evil; she just likes to be in control of everything." Sierra watched Lincoln's face he looked older than he was, but then again he grew up like Hailey, too fast.

"It's rather annoying." Lincoln removed his hands from his forehead, sitting up more proper from his slouched across the sofa positioning before.

"Don't be making means about my sister!" Sierra narrowed her eyes but they went huge when Lincoln stood up she feared she had made him angry back talking. She squeaked putting her head close to the table.

"You're strange too." He walked over to her. His fingers ruffled her hair from the ponytail. Lincoln cared for Sierra like a little sister, he found her as one. She was always with Michael who was his own brother so really why not. As far as he was aware Lincoln was the only older guy she'd talk to properly but he also noted the fear that was hidden in her eyes when he was near. "Hey." She reached up fixing her hair. "Do you wan...?" Michael trailed off seeing Hailey had stepped out from the apartment's washroom her hands on her hips, looking at them.

Lincoln looked over to Hailey, she had only just made herself up, she always had a change of clothes here, but she was wearing a denim mini shirt with lime green leggings, her army boots looked odd, but then her lime green shirt was ripped in suggestive places, and to top off her hair was brushed, but makeup made her eyes look darker. "Linc can Sierra stay here tonight, I'm gonna be out all night…" Hailey spoke placing her hand in her pocket taking out some notes.

"She can stay, but you gotta tell me what you're doing?" he asked while she took a deep breath.

Sierra hated the fact her sister couldn't see how she was slowly turning into the one person she didn't want to be, but Sierra didn't tell Hailey that.

"I'm going out with Mickey, his gonna meet me in like," se checked her watch before back to Lincoln, "Twenty minutes." she added while looking to the leather jacket on the couch.

"So you gonna be safe?" Lincoln asked while Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Dad, I promise if I get laid, I'll make sure I have this!" she took out the condom before placing it back in her pocket, and Sierra now turned away avoiding to look at her sister.

Michael had frozen in his place. He could hear Lincoln's breathing stop from beside him. "Not the best choice of words around your kid sister." He commented. Since when was Lincoln the 'Careful' when kids were around patrol? Hailey glared at him. "Fuck off. She is fifteen. Get a life Burrows." She snapped stuffing the condom between her tits she fixed herself one last time. "Night." She watched her sister who wasn't looking at her. She walked to the door her boots heavy on the floor. She opened the door and walked out closing it behind her.


	3. A long night

**Warning: **This chapter contains scenes of self harming that some point might find disturbing, so please don't flame me as it explains a lot of Sierra's Character, and it's not an emo thing!  


* * *

**Chapter three**

_A long night_

Hailey rolled on her side panting heavy, her hands moved to her hair running her fingers into her hair and leaves, she smiled feeling better than she's ever felt in a long time, Mickey was beside her on the ground, his face grinning from ear to ear, like most guys did after just getting laid, Hailey on the other hand was grinning from what ever he gave her, it was making everything feel more intense, she glanced to he watch before rolling on her front looking to Mickey lightly up a joint.

"You ever feel like, ants?" she asked him with a smile, her fingers running down his chest around his belly button, he was naked, she wasn't, Hailey was never naked around guys, only one guy had ever seen her naked, but she didn't want to think of him right now.

"Ants, what you mean by ants?" his words carefully passing her the joint, she rolled on her back again.

"Like we are tiny, nothing but ants, fucking, making other ants…" she giggled looking to the stars.

"Hai, ants have a queen only she makes ants…" Mickey said while lighting his own joint up, taking a swig from a beer bottle.

"Buzz kill…" Hailey laughed while blowing smoke out, she watched it floating to the sky.

"Love me." Mickey snickered looking to the surrounding. His fingers trailed up her sleek arm before his face got close to hers.  
Hailey turned her head slightly looking at him casually. He kissed her lips quick. Hailey returned it for a moment before taking another puff off the joint feeling it removing the defences around her brain. Her mind floating in a happy place, she felt Mickey brushing his fingers against her again. It was kind of annoying she was trying to get into a happy zone.

"Mickey…" she moved to sitting, but he placed a hand on her arm, "no… love is an evil complicated machine…" she was quick to get to her feet, he sat still watching her, she was everything a woman should be, but her heart was like ice.

"Oh but if Linc said it, you be down on your knees to blow him!" he snapped will she flicked the joint in his face, her face snarled darkly, her hands balled into fists.

"Don't you dare talk about me like that!" her voice a hiss, her hands kept by her side, but Mickey leaned forward.

"Come off it Hai, everyone knows it, you are like his little toy, takes you out for a play, then dumps you to run to Veronica!" his voice mean, but Hailey charged at him fists smashing into his face, he was shocked by this but soon had her hands in his holding her still.

"You're a whore, just like your mama!" Mickey laughed while she spat in his face, her foot collided with his bare balls, his eyes rolled back, the steel capped made it that much more painful.

Hailey now picked up his party favours, and rushed off, she wasn't sure how to run straight, but it wasn't long before she found a pay phone, her head was swimming as she dialled the number of Lincoln's place.

The phone rang and rang and rang and rang again, before someone finally picked up. "Hello?" They said into the phone.  
"Linc!" Hailey said quickly her said danced with the street light above her head.  
"Oh.. S'you." Lincoln said casually and lightly. Looking to the clock it was nearing one.  
"I need you to ... Come ... Getme." She giggled.  
"Where are you?" He sounded pissed off. He looked to Michael and Sierra who were sleeping in a pile of blankets on the living room floor having fallen asleep watching a film on The polar ice caps.  
"AHHHHHH a STREET!" Hailey snapped.  
"Well I uhm... I can't. I'm baby sitting remember."

"Linc, I'm at the place, I normally go, Mickey, he, he called me a whore…" her voice was shaky, but she quickly glanced to make sure he hadn't followed her.

"Hai, I, I'll be right there…" he got up looking to look at Michael and Sierra, he was going to be the one to run after Hailey.

Hailey stood by the phone booth, she kept rubbing her arms, she was starting to feel the chill, what ever she took was working out her system, and she was cold, but seeing Lincoln's car she quickly jumped into the passenger seat while he watched her.

"What did you do?" he asked while she curled herself on the seat, her hair was a mess, but she kept still.

"I don't know, it was strange, first we are laughing, having fun, and then he pulls the love card out…" Hailey now played with her cross; she placed the chain in her mouth before staring out the window as he drove.

"Ohhh..." Lincoln said simply he knew what that meant. "So you..." He didn't want to say it. Surprisingly he didn't. "Fucked?" She felt the chain fall out of her mouth hitting against her skin.

"Mhm." Lincoln looked at a traffic light watching the other cars going.

"Condom?" Lincoln taking his turn.

"Uh. Yeah." Hailey rolled her eyes she wasn't stupid. She then shifted uncomfortably. Her fingers touching the cross again, "Where is the kids?" She asked another example of being older then her age.

"Back at the apartment. I left a note don't worry." He explained pulling into an all night drive thru.

"Good." Hailey watched him pull up to the speaker. "Can I get two chicken strip baskets. Fries. One root beer and one chocolate milk shake." He said into the speaker box. Hailey was to busy to notice the total or the speaker worker talking to Lincoln she was looking out into the town it lit up the sky making it look unhealthy. Lincoln pulled around paying and getting the food before pulling into the packing lot. He turned off his car he handed Hailey the milk shake and she took it into her floating hands. She put it on the dash before biting her lip. She took the chicken basket he was holding out. "Thanks..." She muttered she didn't realize how hungry she actually was.

"So he called you a whore?" Lincoln said while she ate, she froze mid mouthful before looking to him.

"Yeah, also said that I'm your toy…" she added while biting into the chicken then licked her fingers after, Lincoln watched her carefully, her pupils were dilated, and her hands kept shaking.

"Your not my toy, you know I don't see you like that." he spoke softly as she now placed the bones out the window, and placed her shake on her lap before dipping fries in it.

"Yeah, sure, whatever… Thanks for the chicken." she said while moving around on the seat, her eyes kept seeing too much detail; it was making it hard to focus. "My jacket, your jacket, where is it?" she panicked glancing around, Lincoln grabbed the shake before it feel all over the place.

"You didn't take it, it's still on the couch." he said brushing a hand over her cheek, her skin was burning up under his touch.

Hailey's moved her eyes and the pictures blurred. She was tripping bad, Worse then before.  
"LINCOLN!" She screamed violently almost slipping her shake. She closed her eyes. But felt her head spinning dizzy and wild. She opened them.  
"Shh." Lincoln took her into his arms, Close to her. "I'm here, Bad trip." He whispered. He'd placed her shake into the cup holder and he brushed his fingers into her hair.

"Well, just take me home…" she said while he placed her back on her seat and started the car, she kept to her side, but in his mind he was going over the routine, take her back to his place, shower, dry clothes, bed, she sleeps it off and forgets in the morning.

Sierra had woke up, read the note in Lincoln's sloppy handwriting, and now couldn't sleep again, Hailey was going to hear it; she was going to tell her off.

The front door opened, Sierra opened her mouth, but see Lincoln holding Hailey's body, she was passed out, and Lincoln's eyes found Sierra, he shook his head. "Go back to sleep…" he said while she kept staring as Lincoln took Hailey to his bedroom.

Sierra nodded even if Lincoln couldn't see her doing it. She curled back onto the mess of blankets curling up to Michael. She wasn't going to sleep tonight. She never slept with Hailey came home and or to where she was passed out. Sierra feared Hailey wouldn't wake up one day. She started to tear up, but stayed silent not to wake Michael.

Michael on the other hand had slowly opened his eyes, he glanced to Sierra's face before turning his flashlight on, "What's wrong?" he asked while she kept still, her hands wrapped around her.

"Nothing, bad dream…" she whispered while Michael stared down the hallway hearing the running shower, and looked back to Sierra with, 'I know' face, and she started to cry, making Michael put his arm around her hugging her lightly.

"Sierra don't cry, please, it's gonna be ok…" he whispered while she cried into his chest, he kept rubbing her back.

Hailey splatter and sputtered while Lincoln placed her in the shower in her underwear, he respected her, but needed to sober her up, Lincoln hated to look at Hailey's body, it was something no one really saw, her scars, he glanced at her tattoos, the bleeding heart, the angel with Sierra Damien 11/18/1973. Then on he back a Harley Davidson eagle with Tomas Damien 12/12/1951 09/04/1981.

"I don't wanna loose her... Not like dad..." Sierra murmured crying into his chest. She felt so weak right now.  
Sierra wasn't suppose to cry, to be strong you didn't cry. She didn't cry. Hailey didn't cry ... Not in front of people. Sometimes Sierra heard her break down. It made it worse for her. Michael sighed he held her against him.

He watched her, shaking her head slowly keeping water away from her mouth.  
His eyes dropped to the floor before looking up again. "I'm sorry." He said he'd always said sorry when he had to do this. He knew this, being in a tub with water running onto you felt like you were dying.  
Hailey started coughing violently. "Sorry, Lincoln I am freezing fucking cold!" she shouted while keeping her hands over her boobs as here bra had gone see-through, her strained to see him, but he leaned in turning the taps off before holding a towel for her reaching into the bathtub pulling her out wrapped in the towel, he rubbed her dry while her eyes found his slowly. "I'm sorry, he said booze, and weed, and he lied…" she said slowly, Lincoln nodded before rubbing another towel over her hair, he watched her carefully.

"You know, I'm always here for you, but Hailey, you need to smarten up, don't you see how it effects Sierra?" he spoke softly brushing her hair out her face, his eyes glanced to her wrist seeing the tattoo of barb wire, her eyes going to her hand holding her still.

Sierra stopped crying, but Michael still held her close to his chest, he brushed his hands down her hair lightly, it was comforting. Michael now glanced to the hallway, the shower had stopped, but Lincoln didn't come back out.

Hailey glared. "Don't effects me Lincoln! Look at Michael and you! You can't dare say a thing about me!" She glared trying to sound angry but she just wanted to sleep. She looked around unfocused blur. She had heavy mental rock music bashing into her head.  
She fell forward and Lincoln caught her. "Come on." He whispered. He picked her up in the towels and carried her to his room. He got a shirt and boxers. She managed getting the boxers on so Lincoln didn't have too. He then pulled his blankets down and she crawled onto the pillow crashing. He pulled the covers over her. "Sleep Hai." He grabbed an extra blanket. "I'm going to sleep on the sofa okay..."

when everyone was asleep, Sierra opened her eyes, it was dark, but she could feel her way through to the bathroom, her eyes looked around finding a old flannel, her eyes glanced behind before locking the door, Sierra opened the bathroom cabinet, her eyes kept glancing around herself, it was habit, it was making sure no one would find her, Sierra sat down on the bathroom floor, she placed the flannel on the floor carefully, it was a moment of her own, she lifted the sweat pants she was borrowing from Michael, her eyes checked again, but her eyes looked to her thigh, it was covered with scars, some were dull faded with time, other red raw from resent cuts, Sierra brushed the tear from her eyes, no one knew she did this, it was her own personal pleasure, she picked up the razor, her hands light shook with the excitement, her eyes focused on her skin, she pressed her fingers feeling it spring back, then placed the blade down, her eyes closed feeling the blade slide against her skin, it was the adrenaline pulsing through her, the after sting, and then seeing the fresh beads of blood flowing out of the open wound, Sierra breathed deep, her eyes closed again feeling it dull and the feeling fading as she now ran the blade over a new spot, the pain, the sting, the adrenaline pumping, hearing a light moan of Hailey from the other room, she was coming down, so Sierra placed the flannel to the cuts pressing hard, she done this too many times, she knew how to press until the bleeding stopped pulling her sweat pants leg back down, she hid the flannel in the washing hamper at the bottom, no one would know where the blood come from. Sierra glanced in the mirror, got a clean flannel, running cold water on it before going into the other room where Hailey was rolling on the bed, and Sierra sat on the bed close to her big sister placing the damp cloth on her forehead, and then running it down her back of her neck.

"Sierra, I'm so sorry, I love you…" Hailey's eyes opened, her skin slick from sweat, and Sierra nodded, Hailey placed her hand on her sister's face, it was hot, but her body trembled.

"Shh, just sleep sis…" Sierra said before Hailey nodded, and now laid back done, Sierra bit her lip before watching her sister fall asleep, Sierra curled next to her, and Hailey wrapped her arms around her, Sierra closed her eyes falling to sleep in her sister's arms never feeling safer.


	4. Small steps

**Chapter Four**  
_Small Steps..._

They say you can tell what is going on inside a persons head by their eyes, voice, focus, That in highly untrue in some cases.  
What did people see in Hailey's mind?  
A teenaged off-beat with crazy friends and a potential drug issue, With a dead father and the biggest gold digger in town as a mother. Slipping grades, lack of a better diet, doomed. Maybe but Hailey knew what happened in Hailey's mind. A thought of; am I going to pass school? Am I going to eat tonight? Will my sister eat tonight? Which 'boyfriend' of my mothers am I going to take a hitting from tonight? Is my sister getting hit while I'm partying? Am I going to walk into my house and find my mother dead on the sofa from an over dose - Hailey hoped she'd wait another year for that. Then he could protect Sierra by being her guardian. Never did she fully think about why she wasn't allowed to be a normal kid. If she was that selfish she suspected her sister to have died a long time ago, If Hailey was that cold she wouldn't have cared. She could have taken off ages ago... But she couldn't.

Sierra's?  
Maybe a girl with too much talent and nothing to use it on, School. No full hopes for college unless a scholarship came up. She couldn't have been doomed from the start; her start was a good one. It was the down hill that cause the suffering. Daddy died; Mommy moved on and sister protected her from the beats on the boyfriends, from the world in general. Maybe. Inside Sierra's mind was like a puzzle, the detail the biggest, the detail of being able to remember everything. Her sisters burn outs, the beatings, the feeling in her stomach from not having eaten for a few days, the sensation of the newest cut ... Everything.

A week into school, Hailey had hit up her first suspension for kicking the shit out of a popular who went just a little overboard on the fact Sierra was skinnier then her and she'd know have to become a 'non-eater' Hailey snapped screaming at her about being lucky enough to be able to eat. Exact words; "You don't fucking know how lucky you are stupid bitch face whore! Some people can't eat because they have nothing and you're going to starve because a kid is smaller?!" Mind you there was a lot of swearing, hitting and cheers coming from the background.

Hailey was hanging out with Lincoln today, second last day of the week's suspension. Sitting in the apartment, Lincoln handed over the joint in his hand to her. Letting out the warm dense smoke escape from his lips, Hailey taking the joint looked away from the television to the cherry burning out on the joint. She reached into Lincoln's pocket taking out his silver Zippo lighter she always was amused looking at it; 'Lincoln' was carved into it with a blade. It wasn't so much funny it was just she remembered the time that a guy tried telling Lincoln the lighter was his even though the fact of his name was on it and the guy continued to scream and holler it was his. Re-lighting it while inhaling, she watched the end light up into a little flame before dying out. She held in the lung full of the smoke looking around. "You have to stop going into my pockets." Lincoln itched his noise looking at the TV.

"You just enjoy it so much." Hailey snickered the buzz in her head was perfect.

"Well. You know." Lincoln snickered and Hailey slapped him in the arm laughing, putting the roach of the joint into the ashtray.

Michael decided he was going to spend lunch getting 'extra' help from the art teacher on a project. Like Michael needed help in art class ... He liked the teacher. Her boobs were massively huge and even if Michael wasn't totally like all the other men in the world. He was still that ... A man. She was stuck alone. Michael didn't mean for that but art teacher refused to allow anyone else in the room unless they needed extra help. She wondered the halls slowly. But it wasn't really wondering because she knew her way around the school. She had frozen seeing that tall, lean brownish hair and brown eyed guy walking toward her, but the hallway or someone behind but ... HER. She panicked there was no where to go. "Your sister beat up my sister!" He sounded not angry but annoyed. "I... I ... It..." Sierra got the dizzy feeling in her head her heart raced. Now Hailey was gone for a week... Sierra became touchable. Hailey wasn't there to protect and Sierra never told.

Michael walked into the living room; his eyes glanced back to Sierra as she waved him forward, "Do I really?" He whispered while she shoved him hard into the living room. "Hailey, Sierra told me, to tell you, it's not as bad as it looks, and don't freak out, cos it's nothing." Michael sounded scripted, but Hailey was quick to jump to her feet.

"What the fuck happened?" Her voice raised, and Lincoln was quick to jump up and hold her back, "Michael, what happened today at school?" she said in a softer voice, but Lincoln wasn't letting her go.

"Sierra, the girl who you beat up, her brother, and her friends, they cornered Sierra, and she, she hit her." Michael was terrified of Hailey's face, it went dark, her arms moving to be free.

"Oh I'm gonna fuck her up, hospital isn't going to have enough pain killers to stop the pain I'm gonna inflicted!" her voice raised more, her arms trying to get free, and Lincoln wasn't sure if he wanted to hold her back from it, he would of done the same. "Sierra, get your butt in here!!!"

There was a long hesitant moment. "Sierra!" Hailey snapped again struggling still with Lincoln who had once more held her back. Hailey hissed struggling free again about to freak out on Lincoln when Sierra walked into the room. Hailey froze;  
Sierra's face had dark red marks across her face, her lip was swollen. There was a funny shaped scratch from the corner of her eye down nearing her chin. Her hair was messy up pulled up into a wild bun making it look not so bad. You could see finger printed marks on her neck. It wasn't so bad the worst could be covered by a long sleeved shirt. "Don't freak." Sierra's voice was monotone. Even Lincoln was shocked for a long minute. Hailey swallowed her hands went into fists. Her eyes narrowed darkly. "IM'A KILL THE FUCKERS!" She flapped her arms.

"Hailey, you need to calm down, seriously, you can be kicked outta school!" Lincoln calmly whispered into her ear, but her face snapped to his, they were an inch apart from each other as his eyes found hers in an intense stare. "You're telling me, to stay calm, what if some punk, beat the crap outta Michael, you telling me you won't risk prison for him!" her voice low, it was her tone that meant business, and Lincoln let her go, her eyes now looking to Michael, "Ok this is the plan, Mike, you clean Sierra up, put some ice on that eye, Lincoln you are coming to my house with me, to pick up my make up kit, and my knife!"

Sierra froze, so did Michael, Sierra knew that Hailey kept their father's army issue knife, also his boots and dog tags, but she didn't know that she ever used the knife, and Lincoln touched Hailey's face making her look at him.

"No weapons, beat her up, fine, no killing, please… I don't want you in Juvie, or worse prison, so please for me."

"Hailey... I don't want you to beat Geb! Geb is nice." Sierra blinked when both Hailey and Lincoln had frozen.  
Hailey turned looking at her sister as if she'd gone totally whacked.

"WHAT?!" Hailey didn't get along with popular people, you didn't talk to them, or look at them, or be nice even if they were.

"I mean! He warned me! They were going to bea..." Hailey flapped her arms again stopping her from speaking.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM GEB DAMN IT CREEPY FOOT BALLER!!" She was serious. "If I so much as hear about you going near him I will lock you in the basement!" Hailey glared. Sierra blocked her out. There she went again yelling and screaming at her trying to control her life again.

"LINCOLN NOW!" Hailey stormed out of the apartment. Lincoln grabbed his car keys and ran after Hailey but not before looking at Sierra. "Geb is bad news." He left closing the door behind him.

Sierra watched as the door slammed, her eyes going to Michael who was looking worried. "I told you she would freak out…" Michael finally said while Sierra threw her bag on the floor before sitting on the couch with a huff.

"Michael, Shh… Miss. Carlin is a ho bag!" she crossed her arms as Michael sat with her.

"She is not, she's nice woman…" Michael added while Sierra now picked up the remote turning the TV on, but glared.

"Yes, her boobs are nice…" her voice cold, and Michael rolled his eyes, he didn't really want to be in a fight with his best friend, so he kept quiet, before getting up to make a sandwich.

"Ham and cheese?" Michael asked from the kitchen area, and Sierra turned around raising a eyebrow.

"No, just toast, lightly buttered please." she added while finding a program on sharks, and she started the worrying process.

"How do you know they will be at the Rec?" Lincoln asked driving the speed limit for once. Allowing Hailey to cool down as slight as it might be it might pervert a death. He turned off on the second street near her house.

"I just know. Okay?" She snapped.

"I was just asking." Lincoln turned looking at her for a moment before back to the road stuck behind a mail truck. Lincoln always wanted to drive a mail truck.

"I don't want the fuck head Geb-Sometimes Schurlau NEAR MY SISTER!" Hailey kicked the dash.

"DON'T ABUSE MY CAR!" Lincoln quickly touched the dash were her shoe print was dusted on it.

"LINCOLN THAT ISN'T THE POINT RIGHT NOW!" Hailey spazzed darkly.

"I know the point Hai, I know all about Geb." Lincoln narrowed his eyes.

",'Cause he is a tall ass hole!" Hailey opened the door before the car stopped as they came to her house.

"The whale shark is the largest shark on the earth." A British voice spoke from the TV as sharks swan by. Sierra yawned painfully she already knew that one. Michael returned the smell of toast filled the small space. He sat beside her with his ham and cheese holding out a plate with lightly buttered toast. Darker then usual - exactly how she liked it. "Thanks." She said lightly. She thought back to the hallway; "There going to beat you up Freshie." He sounded nice about it. She zoned back. How was someone warning you about something bad...? Sierra's judge was clouded by the brown eyes of melt.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could just do the project together, and save time by doing it all this weekend." Michael's voice zoned her back in, she wasn't sure of what he was saying rubbing her non black eye. "Sierra, Bio, the whole team up, make a show and tell about the plants cycle…" Michael added as Sierra nodded.

"Yeah, I, yeah cool, what ever we can do it at my place, cos mom's gonna be outta town for a few weeks…" Sierra didn't want to admit her mother had a court order to go into rehab again. So she was going out of town.

"Cool, so how's everything at home?" He asked while Sierra kept her eyes on the TV, but then shrugged, Michael didn't like her evasive answers, or the quiet that followed. "Why don't you tell anyone about your mom?" Michael kept asking questions, Sierra loved Michael, seriously, but the questions, they got annoying.

"Hailey said not to, we have one more year…" she finally answered watching the great white eating a group of fish.

"It's wrong, you could get help…" Michael whispered, but Sierra had enough.

"Michael, look, I don't want to be mean, but you are leaving me no choice, Hailey is a great sister, not perfect, but she said if w get social services involved they will take me away from her!" her eyes narrowed, "And I will never be able to see her, I wait out a year, Hailey becomes my guardian, we will get our own place, and be happy for once, so yeah Michael I could get help, and then Hailey will be alone, and it will kill her…!"

Michael stared at her; it wasn't like he didn't understand, but his only parent died Child protective services had no choice but to get involved in his situation. Lincoln did everything to fight that. Everything, even promised to behave, didn't work out to well though. He swallowed watching a darkness he usually didn't see in Sierra's eyes they were appeared from Hailey's. "But Sierra... It isn't ... Right." He whispered. Sierra hissed putting the plate of toast down. She didn't want the other piece anymore her stomach turned now with the single piece, But Sierra and Hailey had both become use to not eating a huge amount and so now it was hard to eat more then a little in sittings unless they were really hungry or in Hailey's case stoned; but even then, even then.

"Shut up." Sierra said to him. Michael stared.

"It isn't though. You shouldn't be ... Living like that." He was narrowing his own eyes but he didn't look scary just constipated. Sierra held a pillow close into her chest before letting out a breath. Her eyes catch a new dirt mark on Lincoln's wall. She got up and started picking at it quickly detracting herself from Michael who was going off on a speech about how she actually thought Hailey could hold down a full time job to get an apartment or something to keep her in school and all of that stuff that coast a lot of money. It wasn't registering in Sierra's mind conscienceless but sub-conscienceless it was. She snapped she jumped at Michael.

"SHUT UP. MY SISTER LOVES ME!" She slapped Michael but it didn't hurt. Sierra was weak in general and her beating hadn't helped.

Lincoln watched as Hailey rampaged through her things, Lincoln wondered if this room ever had a clean floor, his eyes avoiding the bra's and panties thrown about, but then walked over looking to the photo wall, it was a bulletin board with photos pinned to it, most was of herself with friends, the normal cheeky smile Hailey was famous for, some gothic poses with her best female friend Sinead, and some hard core poses with Bruno, Lincoln only trusted him cos they been through a lot, and then baby photos of Sierra, Lincoln glanced to the photo of Hailey's father in Army uniform, he looked so much like Sierra, and Lincoln finally stared to the photo of himself and Hailey, it was on the docks, he remembered it, it was Hailey's fifteenth birthday, he's forgotten to get her a present, his eyes traced her shorter hair back then, braided, her smile, wearing a army print tank top, denim shorts, Lincoln glanced over his sixteen year self, he looked different back then, his hair longer, his arm holding around her waist as someone took the photo of them, he smiled, she smiled, but it was a good day, until that night, they got high, he could remember it, laying on his bed, she was laughing about hearing her brain cells popping, she touched him, he kissed her, she kissed back, he touched her, the blur of the event, taking off clothes, kissing her, holding her, Lincoln won't forget that night, even if he felt bad about taking her virginity while they were high, she didn't blame him, he blamed himself.

"Damn I can't find my knuckle dusters…" she grunted throwing more clothes before turning to see him looking at the photo wall. "Linc, earth to Lincoln, help…" she groaned before picking up her make up kit, "Fine I'm beating people bare knuckle…" Lincoln snapped out of it before following her down the stairs.

"Hailey, I hope you know what you're doing." he whispered walking out the door behind her, he missed the old Hailey.

"I always know what I'm doing." Hailey was serious. At least there was no knife going to be involved. Lincoln pictured it going down in his mind and he didn't like it. He doubted he'd have to step in but he would even if it could land him in jail and Michael in care again. He didn't want that of course but he'd let it happen if his ... if Hailey got involved too deep for her own good. But she rarely needed his help. "Come on Rec. I'll do my make up in the car." She looked around the room making sure everything was still in the same place and no ex boyfriends of their mother's SLASH her clients had come in busting up the place for money. Everything looked in check. Hailey scanned over the house. It was clean spotless but ... It looked dirty, maybe from the stains on the fabrics, or the dust that continuously fell even if Sierra mentally cleaned the house everyday pretty much. The house still looked dirty or maybe it didn't it just did to Hailey having known all the stuff that had happened in this house. She looked there was no pictures or personal items worth anything in the house expect Sierra's room and her own room. That was there places. The house was just something that came with the package deal of it all. Lincoln was waiting by the door watching her. She walked passed him. Standing on the porch he followed closing the door behind him. Hailey locked the doors before jumping back into passenger seat. She opened her make up kit grabbing some foundation.

Lincoln started to drive, he was glancing to her every now and then to see her applying makeup carefully, he then thought about saying something, but her hand reached over touching his, her eyes soften. "Lincoln I saw the photo you was looking at." her hand moved away, letting him breathe, it was complicated with Hailey, she was his best friend, ever since she moved to Chicago when she was eleven, her was twelve, and they used to do everything together.

"Hailey, I want to ask one more time, do you want to do this…?" he said slowing the car at a red light, her hands clenched into fist, but her eyes kept staring dead forward; she didn't answer as he started to drive again, his voice careful when he spoke. "Hai, I just think maybe you should let it go…" her eyes snapped, it was a quick movement of her face.

"No, I'm never letting anyone get away with hurting my sister, no one touches her, I promise myself that, I am not having her hurt again, so to God if I have to beat everyone down, and dame my own soul to hell, I'll do it for her…"

Lincoln sighed; he understood that he really did. He'd do the same for Michael but a lot more was at stake now. They could take Michael fully away from him not just to another home. Lincoln could never see Michael again, so Lincoln took matters differently now - still violent and Lincoln but in ways people could suspect someone else of doing it and not Lincoln. He knew that much he didn't want Michael taken away. He also didn't want Sierra taken away from Hailey. He knew that would break everything. "Okay." Lincoln said with a nod. Hailey turned and looked at him.

"I know you understand, because you do the same thing." She put on some lip stick it was a dark crimson colour. Lincoln glanced at her and nodded approvingly. Somehow the dark lip stick made her more alluring, but then again, Hailey was always alluring to Lincoln there was no stopping that. Hailey sighed. Getting into that zone she got into before kicking someone's ass - the zone of; you fucked with me shame on you, you fucked with my little sister. YOU'RE DEAD! She watched as Lincoln pulled into the Rec centre. It was just a brick building with a whole lot of chairs and pool tables. TV's the usual kind of teenaged get together if only the popular rich snobs hadn't taken it over. No one else was allowed near the rec now. Hailey check over her make up in the mirror and then cracked her knuckles.

Hailey took one looked back to Lincoln, her hand touched his face before leaning in, she didn't kiss his lips, but catching the corner of his lips, leaving a lipstick smudge on the side of his lips, "wish me luck…" she purred before opening the door getting out, she had one more glance back at Lincoln walking slowly to the building taking deep breathe.


	5. After burn

**Chapter five**

_After burn_

"Do you ever think of anything but yourself Hailey Isabelle Damien?" Barbra glared in the car, her mother was pissed off, having to leave the house to pick he daughter up from the police station, and Hailey ignored her mother looking out the window. "I am getting sick of your attitude young lady!" she glared out the window. "I am so happy your sister isn't like you!" Barbra kept going on, and Hailey grunted, her hand touched her busted lip. "I mean it's that boy, them people you call friends!"

"Shut up!" Hailey snapped, her eyes glared, but Barbra was still for a moment at the red light. "I am the way I am, because you, you turning into the town whore, bring ass holes into our home, I am the way I am, cos you can't get a real job, cos I had to work all my summer so you didn't get into debt and lose the house, so Shut the fuck up!" Hailey's eyes glaring into her mother's eyes, they was like mirror image, just Barbra's age was starting to show, and Hailey's face was busted open.

"I have Sierra at home, when we get home, you are going to clean your room, I want all your stashes…" she drove more, and Hailey laughed.

"Yeah so you can have it!" she laughed while looking forward, "Get a good time before rehab!" she kept laughing.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be going jail, so keep your mouth shut!" Barbra snapped again looking to her daughter quickly.

"No blowing the chief of police for brushing my record… Real nice mom way to make an example…" Hailey harsh tone was cut short; she was slapped hard around the face by her own mother.

The sting across her face was painful. She hadn't expected it therefore she couldn't prepare for it. Her hand went to her face as a reaction. She touched the sore spot. She then glared darkly ripping her seat belt off. "Stop the fucking car." Hailey was serious she pulled the lock up off the door unlocking it.

"Sit down and SHUT UP!" Her mother yelled at her looking at the road still.

"I SAID STOP THE FUCKING CAR BITCH FACE!" Hailey started again. No one hit Hailey with out paying in some sort of way. All she needed was to kick the shit out of her mother but that wasn't going to happen. One: They were in a driving car and Two: Hailey would defiantly be send to jail then. When Barbra didn't stop the car Hailey trashed violently in the seat. "I SAID FUCKING STOP THE GOD DAMN CAR MOTHER FUCKER!" She had her hand on the handle. She slammed the breaks hard. Hailey went forward hitting her forehead on the dash. She hissed getting out of the car slamming the door.

"GET BACK IN THIS CAR HAILEY ISABELLE!" She screamed her voice corse from sucking to much dick.

"I'M NOT GETTING BACK IN THAT CAR OR SETTING FOOT INTO THAT HOUSE UNTIL YOU'RE IN REHAB!" Hailey spit at the window at the open. It missed but she didn't care. It was over, now.

"Hailey, you don't get into this car, I am going to have Sierra put into social services while I'm in rehab…" her voice dark, it knew where to hit when it come to Hailey, and she got back into the car slamming the door as her mother started to drive again. "Like I said, room tidy from top to bottom, clean them clothes, I want you to have your grades up." her voice sickly sweet, but Hailey ignore her again, she was sick of it, her mother, the woman she was born from, sometimes she wished her dad never meet her, but then again sometimes Hailey wished never to have been born.

Sierra seeing the car pull up, she was taken by the police from Lincoln's place, brought home, and her mother didn't like it, she had to bail Hailey out of jail, cos Hailey was in a fight of all fights, to what Sierra could make out between the officer and her mum was that Hailey was jumped, but Hailey fought back, broke a guy's nose, cracked ribs of a girl, but then Hailey got a busted lip, black eye and a fractured wrist.

Watching the red door to their house open slowly the knob turning to the right, she bit her lip and gasped forgetting about the stab that had healed over her own busted lip. She watched her mother walk into the house dumping her purse onto the floor kicking her plastic heeled shoes off and walked into the living room grabbing a plate from the table. She picked up the joint on it. Her eyes caught Sierra's for a moment as if she said; 'Go ahead and take some' out loud. Sierra looked away to the door Hailey was standing there she felt out of place now. She got up and Sierra put her arms around her sister slowly, "Told you not too." She murmured lighter then ever. Hailey patted her head lightly.

"I'm fine. It's fine." She assured her of that. "I have to clean my room." She kissed her sisters head soft. She felt Sierra letting her go. She walked up the stairs. Watching each step with a different expression, She winced hitting her wrist against the railing. She could hear Sierra following behind her. She didn't blame her no one would want to be downstairs when their mother was smoking a cocaine laced joint. Especially Sierra, Using her good wrist Hailey turned her door knob and went to push in. To push the cloth back instead she fell over onto the floor. 'Ow!" She face planted. Sierra gasped.

"Hai!" She was quickly pulling her up. Hailey stood on her own two feet. Her eyes scanning around her room, it was clean ... But Hailey clean not Sierra OCD clean. "You cleaned my room?!" Hailey's eyes narrowed down to her sister. Sierra squeaked. "I norry! I just wanted to help!!" She covered her face and head with her hands and arms expecting a beating as a natural reaction.

Hailey brushed her good hand over her sister's head, and then kissed her forehead, her lips soft, and Sierra closed her eyes carefully.

"No it's cool," she whispered and laughed, "I was in need of clean clothes." Hailey smiled looking to her little sister.

"Can we look at the album?" Sierra asked, and Hailey nodded, she watched as Sierra rushed to Hailey's bed, reaching under it taking out a shoebox, and Hailey sat on the bed reaching over to her bomb box, she placed a table labelled, 'mixed from Linc to Hai' and Sierra curled next to her big sister, the both looked to the bedroom door, hearing the front door open and shut, Sierra jumped from the bed locking the bedroom door, a typical Thursday night.

Sierra glanced to her sister's face as she opened the photo album, "once upon a time, there was a brave soldier," A photo was of their Dad in his uniform, he was smiling to the camera. "And he fought a war, for our country." Hailey placed her finger over the man she would always miss.

"He was the best solider on the front lines." Hailey continued. "He was in the second division Eagle two." She turned the page. "This bravest solider had a daughter. Her name was Hailey." She looked over the photo of herself in her father's arms outside a crowned hospital waiting area. Hailey's fingers were lightly around the cross he wore on his neck everyday until the day he died. "But he was still lonely..." Hailey bit her lip. "He had another daughter, named Sierra." She looked to her sister who was in awe at the photos she'd seen all her life but the story had changed... Hailey's eyes glanced back at the photograph it made her smile a sad one but a smile. There was her father standing proud with another newborn looking exactly like him even then. "They became his angels..." She turned again. Sierra watched her eyes dead set to the photo of the two year old and the one month old on a white backdrop dressed in white. The photo was worn and ripped on the bottom.

"Daddy carried that picture in his uniform. In his left breast pocket over his heart. Everyday he kissed it before duty... Everyday he kissed it when he closed his eyes for the night." Sierra whispered.

"Yeah, we were the lucky charms, he used to be so brave, and when it was over, we moved to Holland, then to Germany, finally finding our home in Utah." Hailey looked over the places they moved to, and Sierra didn't remember the moving a lot, but then again she was too young to remember. Hailey looked to the many photos of herself and Sierra, the good times of family life.

"What happened next Hailey…?" Sierra asked as if she never heard the story before, Hailey listened to the music on the tap, and her good hand brushed the tear away.

"Storm clouds, they gathered around us, when Daddy found out he wasn't breathing right, he went to a hospital, they told him, he was sick, very sick…" Sierra turned the page to hospital photos, most of them of Sierra and Hailey, but their dad look worn out, dull.

"On the fourth of September, the two Angels, they hugged close to the Solider was breathing through tubes, his pain getting him more weaker, his angels hugged him all night, the older sister remembers how he told her to look after the other, he breathed deep, slowing down, on that night, he went to heaven, leaving his angels on earth…" Sierra could feel the tears falling down her check, but Hailey's bad hand holding tight on the cross, the same one on the photo of their father.

Sierra closed her eyes tightly. Holding them closed tightly didn't help; the tears continued to stream out onto her cheeks they followed each other in a line down to her chin and dripping off onto her sweater. She missed her daddy, it made her think, it made her and Hailey both think - Their daddy wasn't going to be able to do the things he always told them he'd do. He promised to walk down the aisle with them on their wedding days... To dance with them, to always be there to pick them up. To put a beat down on any ass hat in their lives that hurt them. "Look..." Sierra had opened her eyes she was looking out Hailey's window. Rain drops were hitting against the glass softly. Hailey watched looking away because it made her want to cry even harder and Hailey just couldn't cry ... Not now. She was the protector and they protector didn't cry... The sky was a burnt orange the sun setting down the west over the houses in Chicago. Hailey stared into it. They both stared into it.

"Come on." Hailey had taken her sister's hand. Sierra knew where they were going... They both stood walking together down the hall in silence down the stairs and outside, To the back yard, under the deck's roof they stood under that orange sky. Hailey still with the photo album looked down at it. On the other side was his letter he'd written the day he found out he was sick. His writing was strong with blue ink. 'My salvation is in my angles love...' Ended the letter. Sierra turned her head from the sky to her sister and Hailey looked to Sierra. They both looked up again ... Daddy was watching sister and sister ... His angels ... Standing by.


	6. You're not me

**Chapter six**

_You're not like me_

It was a long twenty eight days, but the house was clean, Sierra didn't get beaten anymore, and Hailey was trying to keep her grades up, even if her room slowly turned back into a pig sty, Sierra wasn't sure why her sister was such a slob.

"So she's home today?" Lincoln asked standing in the yard with Hailey as she smoked, her eyes looking out to the yard work Lincoln had helped her with, Michael and Sierra was inside working on math problems, and it was fun for them.

"Yeah, she's done her twenty eight days; maybe even have a bender…" Hailey inhaled the smoke, unlike her mother, Hailey wasn't addicted to anything really, she smoked to sooth her nerves, she got high to forget the pain, but she wasn't addicted, was she?

"What time she due back?" Lincoln asked looking to his watch; Veronica got it for him, and it made Hailey feel sick, but not going to openly admit it, no never.

"About half past nine, but knowing her, she be going to John's house…" Hailey knew all her mom's dealers, most of them John, Frank, Bobbie, Tyler.

Lincoln sighed. "Why do they even bother with rehab? Why not just stuff her into jail." Lincoln murmured. He didn't like this situation like his own. Only Lincoln was a man. He could handle what happened to him, not that Hailey couldn't but it wasn't just, coming from Lincoln that was pretty high talk. Lincoln would never hit a woman. Lincoln would sleep with them and never call back yes. But he would never hit a woman. Ever and he taught Michael better then that because the example set for Lincoln wasn't the greatest.  
Hailey flicked the ashes from her cigarette and looked back and forth to both sides of the roads tonight was going to be a long night. Even though her mother was an addict being clean of twenty-eight days she was just going to do it again. Sierra already had the earplugs by her bed so she didn't have to listen to her mothers screams as she burnt out. Not to mention the very loud fucking that usually happened following the getting high at the house.

"Because, she's blowing the Chief of police, the DA and the Judge. Just rehab over and over." It made Hailey extremely angry with life.  
"Oh." Lincoln muttered fixing his jacket it hadn't gotten it back but Hailey had allowed him to wear it to last nights party. He stepped on the butt of his smoke and looking at her squinting his eyes.

"So night. Party at Parkers... You coming?" He looked at his shoes. They were covered in duct tape.

"Parker... As in Gregory?" She started to laugh remembering how Greg Parker used to have a crush on her. Hailey had gotten free weed for two months, Before Greg got sent down for selling to minors.  
"Yeah him." Lincoln pictured the short for a guy lean, shaved headed man, Kind of creepy into younger girls but not pedophile.  
"Maybe." Hailey flicked the cherry from her smoke onto the ground letting the butt drop as well.

"Maybe?" Lincoln looked surprised. Hailey never said maybe to a party. Hailey shrugged pacing a bit. "Thinkin' I should be home you know, Mom back. Sierra." She looked at Lincoln over her sun glasses.

"Sierra can stay over at mine tonight." Lincoln didn't realize how wrong that sounded until Hailey whacked him in the arm.

"My sister isn't a WHORE!" She snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that! She can stay over with Michael!" He rephrased.

"Linc, I want you to answer me one honest question?" Hailey now placed a hand on her hip, it was a gesture Lincoln knew too well, she would look into his eyes, and he would have to be honest. "Are you trying to get me to come to this party, cos Veronica dumped you?" she hit the nail on the head, he had been avoiding telling her for a while, but his eyes glanced back to Michael and Sierra up the dinner table laughing, he was placing pencils up his nose like a dork, but Sierra loved it.

"I'm gonna kill Michael!" Lincoln laughed while Hailey raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah all boys are easy to get information with the top…" she rubbed her hands together letting out her evil laugh.

"Hai, not the top, that is evil, his fourteen!" Lincoln glanced to Michel, back to Hailey's chest, the top, it was a infamous top that the neck line was cut just perfect enough to show maximum cleavage, every guy that saw her in it, was helpless to her will, Lincoln being one of the many. "You are an evil one…" he laughed more while her eyes kept on his.

"So why you partying it up, trying to forget about it, make it feel like she never left you…" Hailey's voice careful and Lincoln swallowed hard, he hated thinking about the fight, but in the end, it was time to draw a line.

Hailey already knew the answer from his reaction with out words. That was what Hailey did she watched people, their reactions The 'Lie' factor. "Answer the question. Linc." She crossed her arms it wasn't a fun or game anymore it was serious business. She wanted to know. Lincoln didn't wanna tell. His eyes shifted back to the window. Sierra was now balancing pencils off her fingers steady using the laws of Gravity or whatever. Hailey snapped the gum in her mouth she'd put there when he looked away. His attention went back to her swallowing.

"No..." He said. That was half of the truth. "I mean kind of. Maybe I wanna party because of that. But I wanna party... Because...." He played with his sweaty fingers. Hailey watched his discomfort inside he didn't make her smile like it usually did when other people looked like that.

"What?" She asked. Now she needed to know. She'd get violent if she had too.  
"Uh. I just. Look really this totally nothing." He laughed it off looking like Lincoln again. Hailey whacked him across the head.

"GIMME AN ANSWER!" She yelled. It made the old lady who lived across the street look at her. She waved casually the old lady started at her and then, Coughed. She turned away quickly going back into her house. You could hear her older husband saying. "TEENAGERS!" In a loud voice but it was like an old rasp voice.

"Now!" She demanded again. Lincoln rolled his eyes. He walked forward a bit looking like he was going to walk away. He turned looking at her.

"I broke up with Veronica!" He said seriously.

Hailey didn't know what to say, she could do what she wanted to do, run in circle cheering from the roof tops, but she didn't she stepped closer to him, her hand brushed against his face, her eyes finding his before taking a deep calming breathe.

"Burrows, you are one some kinda freaky." she kissed the corner of his mouth like she always did, not a kiss, Hailey avoided most signs of affection, only her sister got the hugs, thing was, you could hug her, but Hailey rarely hugged a person.

Sierra glanced up seeing Hailey enter the dinning room, her hand placed on the table looking from Sierra to Michael, it was strange, the work on the table confusing her, but her eyes finding her sister's.

"What now Hai?" Sierra said while Hailey smiled, it was the one where it involved asking her something.

"You need to pack an over night bag, we're staying, well you're staying at Linc's and Mike's tonight…" her voice commanding, so Sierra knew she had no choice in the matter, and Michael on the other hand looked happy about it.

"You and Linc are going out then?" she asked while Hailey followed her sister's stare to Lincoln lighting another smoke. "Hai, you said you and Lincoln are never getting together…"

Hailey shrugged. "We're not together." She said. "Now go! Pack! Over night! You're strange it takes you like ... Ten years!" She waved her off. Sierra opened her mouth again, standing up. Hailey pointed. "Up. Stairs, Pack." She opened the fridge. Sierra glared.

"You broke the RULE!" Sierra snapped. By now Michael was outside taking to Lincoln. Hailey froze looking at the food in the fridge, before closing it.

"Wait I'm coming. I need you to approve my outfit!" Hailey ran up the stairs beside her sister who was being silent.

"Okay. Lemme pack and I'll come check it out." She nodded going into her room closing her door. Sierra grabbed an empty bag, Spending the next half an hour packing three pairs of socks, two pairs of PJ pants, four t-shirts, Five sweaters, underwear and bra. She then stood up freezing. She went under her bed fishing around her hand caught a thin box. She pulled it out and she looked into it. Blades from pencil sharpeners, razor tops, a tac, the end of a graphing blade, bandages, cause, alcohol pads... She closed it quickly hiding it between some clothes. She stood up walking to her sister's room.

"Hai." She knocked.

"Almost done! Wait!!" She called dancing around her room in a thong and a bra. She was trying to figure out what to wear.

She looked to a mini shirt black, her purple and black over the knee high socks, finally a boobtube that was dark purple, it showed off her flat stomach, her bleeding heart tattoo on her hip, her eagle, and angel tattoos on her back. She dressed quickly before looking in the full length mirror. "Ok I'm done!" Hailey called as Sierra stepped into the room slowly, her eyes scanner her sister from the scuffed sneaker that used to be black, but are a dull dark grey looking, her over the knee socks, mini black shirt, and little boobtube that she was busting out of.

"Hailey, you look like a street walker…" Sierra picked up a black sweater throwing it at her, but Hailey laughed.

"But a sexy one right?" her voice soft, but Sierra rolled her eyes again trying to ignore the nagging in the back of her mind.

"Hailey, I doubt you're gonna change, so what ever, you still got make up and hair to do…" Sierra closed the door behind her picking up her bag heading down the stairs; her eyes glanced to the outside where Michael and Lincoln talked.

She had her bag over her shoulder and she opened the front door next, Lincoln and Michael both looked back and they stopped talking about what they were talking about. "Hey Sie." Lincoln said puffing on his smoke like usual.

"Hi." She said in a light voice keeping it Sierra casual. She looked at Michael who was staring at her.

"Is your sister almost ready?" He scanned over the teenagers outfit and the differences she posed to Hailey.

"Yeah I guess. She looked like a hooker." There was a cold hidden under the casual tone. Sierra's casual tone was warm, soft... Pick able in a room of people. Lincoln snickered it made Sierra hissed which made him stop.

"She might be the older, meaner sister Lincoln Burrows but if you hurt my sister I will track you down and I will beat the crap out of you until you take your last breath then I will cut your fingers off and make them into a pair of earrings!" She snapped. Lincoln was staring at her with huge eyed. Michael looked flabbergasted.

Sierra could feel their eye go from her, to Hailey as she stepped out the front door; Sierra wished Michael wouldn't stare as Lincoln was quick to cover Michael eyes. "In the car…" he snapped while Sierra pushed part Michael into the back seat, she was getting a bad feeling, but she didn't care closing the door. "You, look, really hot!" Lincoln said while Hailey walked closer to him, she gave a quick spin, his eyes keeping on her face, her make up dark like always, deep red lipstick, gave Lincoln not only a lump in his throat, and Michael was quick to get into the car.

"Thanks Linc." she smiled as he opened the passenger seat, Hailey got into the car, she had done her hair so it was curlier, her face was blushed carefully, but Sierra still thought she looked like hooker.

"So we drop them off first, and then we can walk to the party, don't want to take the car, don't trust the neighbourhood." he glanced back to Sierra and Michael, "plus you too, no kinky stuff while we're gone…" he chuckled and Hailey slapped his arm laughing, she handed him over a lit smoke before taking a pull of her own.

"They are the good versions of us…" she joked while Michael didn't get it.

"Money – in case you wanna order pizza, popcorn, remote, flashlights," Lincoln pointed out where everything was as if Michael had never been here in his life. "Oh and gun!" He reached into a bread box and Hailey's eyes went wide as she waited by the door. Lincoln handed Michael a black water gun. Hailey started laughing next with a bright grin before she looked around the apartment.

"Oh wow Linc, because that'll save us!" Michael laughed brightly. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Okay were out. Be good." Lincoln nudged Michael's head. He struggled against Lincoln laughed as he walked to Hailey taking her by the waist. They walked out closing the door behind them...


	7. Party Hard

**Chapter seven**

_Party it hard_

Lincoln walked into the house his arm around Hailey's waist, it was already in swing, people dancing about, it was a song that had a bump and grind beat, Hailey already started to bop her head to the music, he lead them to the kitchen where the booze was being kept in buckets of ice, and he could already see Bruno trying to chat up a girl with his new tongue trick. "Linc, bro thought you wasn't gonna show man!" Bruno held his hand out to Lincoln who took it doing the manly side hug, and then Bruno kissed Hailey's cheek. "Damn girl looking fuckable tonight!" he made a quick humping motion to Hailey as Lincoln raised his eyebrow.

"Not tonight, she's my date…" Lincoln laughed watching as another guy opened a beer bottle handing it to Lincoln, and then handed a rum and cola to Hailey taking it with a glance around the kitchen.

"Bruno is Sinead here?" she asked over the heavy base, he glanced to the ceiling before pointing, Hailey nodded before wiggling out of Lincoln's arms, quickly she looked back.

"Oh and by the way, not Lincoln's date, I'm free agent tonight, so is he…" her hips wiggled making a tone of girls in the next room get excited, Lincoln Burrows, no longer taken, it was time to flirt, but Lincoln had eyes for one girl at this party, and she was already walking up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"So I was thinking, documentary night on Discovery." Michael turned to look at Sierra who was arranging the pile of silverware into the tray from style, size and shiny.

"Sounds good." She was distant. It worried Michael.

"So you want pizza?" He looked at the phone. It wasn't often Lincoln left money for pizza.

"Sure." She continued doing what she was doing. Michael hoped it was because of the arranging but he knew it wasn't she'd been acting off since she came outside after packing her bag. He watching wasn't liking it at all, "I'll call." He gave up for the moment grabbing the phone. Sierra listened to Michael's voice ordering a half cheese half meats pizza. She focused back to the knives she was arranging. She stared at one for the longest time before she placed it down in the tray. She put the tray back in the tight place. Sierra and Michael was not fun people. They didn't have lives, or friends... "Forty-five minutes." Michael smiled at her. She forced one in return.

"That's great..." She paused. "But we know it'll take sixty-three minutes and ten seconds." Michael and Sierra spoke together. They laughed.

"I'm ... I'm going to put my night clothes on?" She questioned picking up her hand. "Yeah, Course." Michael rolled his eyes like she needed to explain to him what she was doing. He knew her well enough to know how she operated.

Hailey found the bedroom with Sinead, she knocked lightly, her eyes glancing around, "Who seeks to enter, give me their merits of words." Sinead's voice mysterious, it made Hailey wanted to laugh, but it was her friend so she cleared her throat.

"I seek a higher feeling, a deeper meaning and a fucking good time…" she spoke in a sassy tone, and Sinead laughed.

"Hai, enter my child of the dawn…" Hailey opened the door to see Sinead lying on a bed, she was wearing a black a long black and red dress, her eyes closed, and Hailey looked to see another girl was on the bed, but her head was under Sinead's shirt, the sound of licking made Hailey cover her eyes.

"Jesus Sin, you could of warned me!" Hailey turned her back, the light moans of Sinead made her feel a hot flush over herself, but she didn't want to look back, "I'll catch you later!" she quickly shut the door running into Mickey.

"So you come here with Lincoln, got any condoms…." he laughed sickly, but Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Gotten an erection lately…" she raised her eyebrow, he shut up walking away, it was no secret that Hailey was the last girl he had sex with, after kicking him, he'd never been able to get hard.

Lincoln glanced to the stairs seeing Hailey, she'd taken the cardigan off, he couldn't help but admire the outfit, she wore it with the right amount of confidence, her drink in hand empty as she took a few shots from someone, her eyes meeting his with a smile, he was holding a joint, and held it out for her, even if she was half way across the room, she rushed to his side to take it off him, he placed it between her lips letting her take a deep pull. "Find Sinead?" he asked while Hailey closed her eyes enjoying the buzz.

"Oh I found her; she was getting eaten out, by some Asian chic…" Hailey laughed, the thing was, she didn't care about her best friend's sexuality, just freaked her out to walk in on the sex.

"Damn I knew I should of come with you…" he joked while she lightly tapped his arm with her hand.

"I need another drink, I'll see you later…" she said into his ear now, and Lincoln watched her walking away, his eyes following her butt as it bounced away.

Sierra had come out of the washroom. She had redressed into night clothing;  
black track pants with a red pin strip down the side of each leg they fitted her body but at the same time they were still baggy she needed to tie them to keep them up. She wore a long sleeved plain dark blue baggy shirt. Her hair had gone from a pony tail to a high set bun with a head band keeping her bangs out of her face. Sierra couldn't stand her hair anywhere near her face when she was trying to sleep. She looked up from her Elmo socks and noticed Michael was staring at her, With the analytic expression.

"I know my boobs look smaller in this shirt." She was happier as she felt the stinging against her tight. It was pleasure. Michael rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that!".

"No but; you were comparing them to Miss Carlin's." Sierra put her bag down.

"OH I WAS NOT!" Michael laughed.

"You were!" She giggled.

"NOT!" Michael shook his finger.

"Oh give over Michael." Sierra lifted up her shirt and flashed him but it wasn't really considered flashing if she was wearing a bra. The look on Michael's face was priceless. It was a deer-in-head-lights look and Sierra started cracking up.

"That was ... Wrong." Michael noted like an officer of the law.

"Oh shut up." Sierra jumped onto the sofa giggling.

Hailey sat on the counter in the kitchen, Bruno was doing a beat box as she was holding a joint listening to another guy with orange and black hair free styling, she bounced her head to the beats while smoking the joint feeling the buzz of the joint and the booze going in her, Bruno finished the beat before turning to Hailey with a smile. "So I was thinking, wanna try something?" He asked Hailey as she smiled looking to him with a smile, her hair falling into her face but he quickly brushed it behind her ear, his eyes watching hers closely, and his face closer to hers.

"Depends what it is…" she smiled while he stood in front of her, his positioned himself between her legs, his eyes scanning over her, she never got nervous like most girls, she was comfortable with him.

"It's an E…" he whispered into her ear, his hand touched her skin, he was already feeling the effect of the one he took a half hour ago, he wanted to feel more, but controlled himself as Hailey's eyes found his again, dark green, on her light blue, his hands brushing her hair.

"Sounds cool…" she purred while he took another pill out placing it on the non slit part of his tongue, Hailey leaned in opening her mouth, she felt his tongue rub over hers placing the pill in her mouth, she swallowed it quickly chasing it with the beer.

Lincoln had stepped into the kitchen, he see Bruno lean into Hailey as she kissed him deeply, his chest tighten around his lungs, and his heart, but he didn't stick around, he went into the other part of the party, he was getting horny, he wanted to just get it with anyone now, he didn't care.

Michael rolling his eyes sat down beside her. He turned the TV on. His eyes went huge again. He jumped.  
On the TV screen two females were rubbing naked up against each other in a shower. The sound effects were pretty loud. Lincoln hadn't taken his tape out of the player OR turned the sound down. Loud water and moaning was projecting from the speakers. Sierra was frozen just staring at the happenings on the screen. Michael was focused onto it because he was a man and this was extremely hot to him no to mention the young factor. It wasn't until there was a door bell ring that Michael and Sierra both jumped.

"TURN IT OFF!" Sierra squealed while laughing again. She fell off the sofa. Michael jumped up fast tripping over her.  
They both fell onto the floor and the bell went off again. "HAHAHA MICHAEL, TURN IT OFF NOW!" Sierra was laughing to hard she was weak.

"I'M TRYING!" He was rubbing his nose from having hit it on the floor. "UUHHH UHHH!!!" Blared off the TV Sierra was glad she didn't have to pee because it would have been bad. She rolled over and she crawled over Michael to reach the power button. Twice the door belle rang.  
"I'M COMING!" Michael yelled then froze.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Sierra fell off him onto the floor again. Michael pushed himself up quickly he attempted to fix himself his shirt was winkled and his jeans were twisted it opened the front door seeing the Pizza man with huge eyes.  
"Hi...." Michael blushed a red. The pizza man was standing down at Michael. He swallowed.

"Right, everything okay?" He casually asked.  
"Oh yeah." Michael reached into his pocket getting out the money Lincoln had left. He counted it. "Here you go. Keep change." He handed the only over. The pizza man took it and stared seeing Sierra who came up off the floor she was fixing her shirt. He stared from Sierra to Michael, handing off the pizza, He left in a rushed. Causing Sierra to laugh again, Michael was tomato red embarrassed. "Shut up." He took the pizza into the apartment.

Hailey was feeling the effect of the E, it was making her go to her happy place, she danced in the living room, but her eyes searching before seeing Lincoln chatting to a girl, she looked like a hoochie, and Hailey quickly moved over to stand by Lincoln's side, he knew she was there before his eyes quickly scanned her face. "Bruno's that way…" he pointed, but she pouted, her red lipstick reapplied, her eyes wide, she placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm looking for you…" she said over the loud music, the girl he was talking to giving Hailey a dark glare, but Hailey raised an eyebrow, and the girl got a good looked at who she was.

"I'm gonna go find my sister…" she said in a clearly Latino accent, and Lincoln's eyes snapped back to Hailey.

"What do you want?" his voice low hiss, Hailey felt her happy place slipping, her eyes going round, and Lincoln bit his lip. "Hai, no, don't, please…" he begged while she kept still, her heart beating fast, and then Lincoln glancing behind her to see Bruno was making out with the Latino girl he was just talking to. "Oh so you and Bruno, are not." he started as Hailey looked back seeing the heavy making out. Her head shook from side to side.

"Dance with me…" she pulled his shirt to the placed everyone was dancing, the song bad medicine by Bon Jovi come on, Hailey turned her back to Lincoln, he listened to lyrics as she was lightly grinding on him, his hands rested on her hips, she knew how to move, and every guy in the room was wising to be him, she turned around face him, her hands ran up his chest, she started to sing along with the lyrics while watching her singing sexy, "That's what you get for falling in love, Then you bleed  
You get a little but it's never enough, On your knees, That's what you get for falling in love, And now this girl's addicted cause your kiss is the drug!" his hands pulling her closer to him, his lips pressed against hers, she felt the jolt of shock, but soon was wrapping her hands around the nap of his neck kissing him back, he tongue danced over his, she could feel his fingers moving over her butt pulling her tighter on him, he wanted to feel all of her on him.

Pizza crusts were left in the box on the table behind the sofa. A documentary about basket ball was on - It was actually invented in Canada again both Sierra and Michael knew this. But Sierra wasn't paying attention to the TV her eyes were focused on a scar. A scar Michael had on his temple. It was small and faded and it wasn't the first time Sierra noticed it but it was the first time she'd gotten a proper chance to stare it at. It had an odd shape to it. Like something had imprinted onto his flesh. She bit her lip her fingers reached out, touching the fading pink. Michael froze and moved away looking at her. "What are you doing?" His eyes stared into hers. Sierra was focused on his head before she snapped out of it looking at him.

"Sorry but you... Have this scar." She touched her head while she spoke.  
Michael looked away from her to the TV before looking back.

"Yeah..." He played it off casual.

"Where'd you get it...?" Her eyes curious for an answer,

"I was a kid." He shrugged turning his full attention back to the TV but it was fully aware she was still scanning the scar. His fingers reached up touching it. Remembering how and why it got there.

"How?" She asked again not meaning to press but that is what Sierra did. Sierra pressed for answers. Curiosity killed the cat but Sierra wasn't a cat.  
Michael knew attempting to ignore her would only make her start making assumptions or panicking. He turned the TV off. He was nervous. His whole expression had changed. It felt a million degrees in the room. He started to panic himself. He didn't wanna remember. His hands went into his hair.

"Why do you care?!?!" It sounded snappy but it wasn't meant to Michael just didn't want to think about that; he had pushed and pressed that memory away.

Lincoln stood in the kitchen again, he wanted to be alone with Hailey, but she wanted to be with the people, in the kitchen was their place, the booze and weed here, Hailey sat on the counter, Lincoln on her right hand side while Bruno made a mean beat box. "Hai, your turn!" A guy said while Hailey inhaled the joint, and then held it in shaking her head from side to side. "Come on, you gotta!" he added while she exhaled passing the joint to Lincoln.

"Fine!" she now started to bob her head, but turned to Bruno, her wink slow, and Lincoln was nervous, he'd never though Hailey could rap, or even attempt a free style, but she smiled. "Bruno, drop my beat!" she said while he twisted into a new style, Hailey started to get a feel for the flow. "So, so, my name is Hailey Isabelle, but my name isn't the point, my age isn't fair, born in a war zone, lived all over, have a little sister, instead of a brother, and I was born as a love child, my parents never married, took my father's surname, cos my mother is a slapper, I know I can't rap, I rhyme off key, but you mother fuckers ain't got nothing on me, I'm a girl of the dreams that turning to a terror, yo Mickey thought he could have me, now he can't even get a boner, so you try and mess with a girl, cos I ain't big, well fuck me over, his dick was like a twig, so I can beat this rap all night long, but Damien out boys, I'm fucking Burrows tonight!" she raised her hands as everyone cheered, but most of the patting Lincoln on the back, his grin was huge.

He put his arms around himself, looking around the room. He didn't like the feeling growing inside his stomach.  
"Pickle..." Sierra had curled up beside him. He lent away from her. Sierra looked down she'd hit a nerve. She lent back.

"Tell me." Her eyes were soft just like her voice. Michael hesitated; he hadn't told anyone about this. Once he told he'd remember it... Sierra could be trusted. He hoped she never told anything he said before not even the time he'd broken Lincoln's dirt bike. This was sure a lot different than a dirt bike though. Sierra looked at his eyes they were the blue green they usually were but they were... Scared, more scared then usual.  
"When I was ten; I had this foster dad they put me with, when Lincoln was doing a few months away." He swallowed closing his eyes. "He was nice as first, they were all nice at first, but he started to hit me, bad. He'd lock me in the closet." He froze and tensed remembering everything flooding back to him.  
Sierra swallowed. She knew Michael and Lincoln was hit, she knew it was bad, just not how bad and with out Lincoln there to protect Michael... Her heart sank with her stomach.

"Keep going ...." Her fingers moved against him. Michael jerked back in reaction before letting out a large breath he shuddered.  
He couldn't open his eyes as if they were glued. His hand found hers and she squeezed it softly.  
Michael nodded taking another breath. "He'd leave me in there for days... In total darkness; you know when you leave someone in the dark long enough they adjust. They can see everything... Everything to escape... I used a screw to escape ... But I never finished ... He opened the door. I tried to get away but he grabbed me and he hit me. He kicked me. He ... Put me back in the closet and slammed the door." Michael winced hearing the door slamming perfectly.  
Sierra's stomach was getting sick. Her mind picturing Michael's face she needed too look away. She was getting upset. But he continued.  
"One day, he came and he grabbed me. He beat me real bad. I couldn't see it was all blurry but I remember something hot against my head. I thought it might have been a smoke or something..." He whispered. "I dunno what hurt more my whole body or that on my head ... Maybe it was the smell on burning skin..." Michael stopped.  
Sierra gagged. Michael was graphic. She held her mouth with her hand.  
"Turns out. He heated up a brand ... He made it... He pressed it to the side of my head... Because he wanted me to know ... I was never going to forget him." He shook again.  
Michael then told Sierra about the day another man opened the closet and took him. When Michael looked back his foster father was laying on the floor with blood all over the floor and clothes ... He depicted all the details.  
Tears were steaming down his face.

"I ... I was glad..." He shook.  
Sierra couldn't handle it. She wasn't that strong. She let go of his hand and she ran to the washroom slamming the door behind her.

Lincoln didn't dance, he made a rule to himself, I don't dance, but didn't mind when Hailey danced on him, it was like they was the only people in the room, Hailey could feel the E stronger than ever, it was making her want to be touched, her skin was alive with nerve endings begging to be pleased as she felt Lincoln's hands rub up her legs, up her skirt, his fingers playing over the soft lace of her thong, his could feel himself getting hard when ever he'd touch her, she was hot, he knew she was high, she glanced around the room before looking to Bruno giving her another pill, Lincoln declined, his hands brushing up Hailey as he see Sinead join them, her smile was alluring, but then Lincoln knew the smile wasn't for him, it was to Hailey, Sinead was slowly brushing her hands up Hailey's waist sandwiching her between herself and Lincoln. Lincoln kept his eyes open towards Sinead; her hair was slick smooth down her back, he eyes locked on his showing him a bag of pure skunk, her eyes meeting his. "I'll give you this, if I can take Hailey to the upstairs room…" her voice a purr, Hailey kept her eyes on her best friend, she didn't know what to say, but it was a moment of she didn't care, and she wanted to be touched, and Sinead was rubbing her hands over Hailey's stomach. Lincoln watched, he could feel Hailey taking deep breathes, moaning lightly.

"It's not up to me." he said, it was one of them moments most guys dream of, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea until Hailey turned around pressing her lips onto his, her tongue brushed over his bottom lip before taking Sinead's hand, and Lincoln's hand leading them slowly to the upstairs bedroom, a load of guys cheering Lincoln on, who had no idea what was going to happen.

She turned pressing her head against the door. That was wrong. That was so wrong. It kicked up memories.  
What Hailey went through to protect her, what all the men who hit them attempt to do, Did. She turned to the toilet throwing up painfully. She gasped for air while crying. Everything was going to her head. She felt the pizza come up again she put her head down choking it up. She couldn't handle any of this anymore. She was desperate. Her throat was burning, her stomach painful. She forced herself to stand up. Gazing at herself in the mirror, "Sie?!" Michael knocked on the door. Sierra watched herself blurred her eyes were glazed over in tears. "I ... Just need a minute!" She called her voice was shaking.  
She panicked feeling around her pockets for a blade she'd left them all in her bag. She started shaking violently.  
Her fingers twisted against her hair pulling at it. The pain was pleasure; the pain was pleasure but it wasn't good enough. She twisted around in the small washroom her eyes catching a blue razor. She grabbed it up like someone else would. Staring at it, it was used she eyes studied the fine hairs against the grain. It didn't matter anymore.  
She pulled her pant leg up. She pressed the razor against her skin and dragged it over her thigh, inhaling a quick edged breath. She felt the burning.  
It sparked her to smile. But the flame soon died she did it again and again. She watched blood pooling. She didn't feel any better.  
She was getting anger.

"Why wont you work?!?!" She hissed to her cuts. She snapped the razor.  
It cut into her hand but nothing.  
She started digging around the washroom.  
Looking for sharp, anything, Dull that could cut, she didn't care. She opened the mirror gazing inside.  
Her eyes caught something, Something pretty, A shiny flash from a box edge cutter. Something you could cut cocaine with. Sierra's fingers shook.  
Picking it up, She started at it and pressed her finger against it. She watched a drop of blood drip onto the counter.  
Her eyes started to sparkle. She rolled her sleeves up. She'd never done it there before. She held it vertical on her wrist and she pushed down pulling the blade down. Her head swan. She almost moaned. The pain was beyond anything she'd experienced before. Blood bubbled up faster on her wrist.  
She took it to her mouth and licked it. "Fucckk..." She gasped as the sting set in. She did it again, From her wrist to her inner arm.  
Blood droplets hit the washroom floor, she ignored the dizzy in her head. Moving to her arm she made swift and quick slashes all over her arm, Both of them. Four long lines two on each wrist down were the worst. She fell against the shower door what thud.  
Her eyes rolled back.  
This was perfect ... Hailey could go all the places she wanted now, be with her friends, not have to stick up or worry about her again ... It was over...  
She couldn't keep herself up anymore. She let herself fell to her knees, Closing her eyes. She spun... It was dark...

Hailey closed the door, the air in the room was tense, Lincoln had never been in this position before, but before he could change his mind, Hailey had now locked her arms around Sinead, their lips touching as they kissed deep, Lincoln locked the door, his eyes watching the girls making out, Sinead moving her hands under the boobtube, her fingers cupping at Hailey's boob softly, Hailey moaning lightly as Sinead broke the kiss looking to Lincoln, her eyes begging him to come closer, he did feeling her hand brush his against Hailey's other boob, he held it rubbing it slowly, Sinead taking the top off, and Hailey closed her eyes, she was sandwiched between them again, Lincoln behind her, Sinead in front, both touching her, her skin was alive, her heart pounding harder as Sinead started to kiss down her collar bone, Hailey feeling Lincoln's other hand brushing into her thong, his fingers played over her clit, she moaned deeper, Sinead's tongue going over her nipple making her trying to focus, both of them fighting to make her feel the most pleasure, Hailey hand moved behind her, it brushed up the front of Lincoln's jeans, it rubbed over his hard on, his moan deep, Sinead was moving down her body, removing the mini skirt, Lincoln's fingers still working on her clit, she was getting wetter, Sinead was lapping her tongue over Hailey's entry moving her knees go weak, Sinead moved slowly back up kissing Hailey again, Hailey taking her dress off, she pushed her bed friend on the bed, her eyes glancing behind to Lincoln, her eyes wide, but there was something then them making him want to be here even more. "Dusk, we need to undress Lincoln…" Hailey purred, Sinead smiled taking Hailey's bra and panties off, Hailey removed hers slowly.

"Yes Dawn we do…" Sinead waved Lincoln to them, he moved slowly onto the bed, the two girls working on taking his shirt off slowly, he feeling both them kissing down his chest, he closed his eyes, he knew Hailey was quickly to his belt, Sinead taking his boot and socks off, Hailey removing his jeans and boxers in one go. "Oh Dawn, I want to say, if I loved cock…" Hailey looked to Lincoln's hard on, her eyes lighting up, leaning down she placed it in her mouth slowly, Lincoln gasp hard feeling her tongue work around his girth, Sinead on the other hand kissed him hard, her kiss wasn't like Hailey's but he could feel Hailey running her fingernails down his thigh as she sucks hard on him, his eyes closed before Hailey stopped, the three of them moved up the bed, Lincoln sat in the middle as both girls started kissing heavily again, Hailey reached over to the bed side table taking out a condom, her eyes going to Lincoln before opening it with her teeth, she started to roll it down his hard cock, Sinead on the other hand was running her tongue down Lincoln chest, he kept his eyes on Hailey as she moved onto his hard on, her eyes closed feeling all of him enter her, Sinead moving back taking out a vibrater, she moved it between her thighs, she watched as Hailey rode on Lincoln slow at first, his hands holding her hips watching her going slow and sexy at first, he could hear the vibrater start as Sinead started to pleasure herself watching them, Lincoln moved one hand from Hailey's hip to the vibrater pushing it into Sinead who gasp, it was like nothing he'd imagined, Hailey getting faster, she was moaning deeper with each thrust, Lincoln groaning as e could feel Hailey tighten on him, she screamed as she come hard, Sinead squeak, but Lincoln could feel himself coming the noise must be making people listen outside the door, but they didn't care, it felt fucking good.

Michael had been knocking, turning the knob, it was locked. He finally couldn't take the silence anymore.  
He kicked the door in. YES! Michael Scofield kicked the door in - ignoring the fact it was a cheap door and half busted anyway. Michael looked pretty macho.  
The door flew open and Michael went to say something but froze. His eyes went to their wide form again.  
He screamed a loud, high pitched girl scream.  
Their was blood all over his washroom, their was a pile of Sierra against the shower her hands were covered in blood.  
Michael freaked out. "SIERRA!" He yelled. His eyes went to the slashes across her arms. He ran to her. He was taking deep fast breaths and his head was dizzy.  
He slapped himself. "Get a hold of yourself Michael!" He whispered. He went to touch her but stopped himself. He forced one hand to touch her cheek. It was cold. His fingers move down to her neck.  
Feeling for a pulse he didn't come up with one. He tried again. Nothing. He was freaking out again he jumped up running to the phone. Michael dialled 9-1-1 listening to the ringing.  
"Nine, one, one; what is your emergency?" A woman on the other line said.  
"Yeah! I need... I need an ambulance to... To..." Michael forgot his address. "LINCOLN BURROWS APARTMENT!" He yelled.  
"Calm down sir. What is your address?" She asked again.  
"I... It's ... Crestent! Road! Drive! It's an apartment complex! SHE ISN'T BREATHING!!!!" Michael was panicking.  
"Sir, Sir, what happened?" She kept calm.  
"..BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Michael screamed.  
"410 Crestent drive? Does that sound right?" She was still calm.  
"YES!" Michael yelled again.  
"What number sir?"  
"Uh... Uh... Sixty ... E. It's the back building! HURRY!" He was pacing with the phone.  
"Do you know if your friend is breathing? Help is on route sir."  
"NO! NO SHE ISN'T!" Michael dropped the phone.  
The sirens were close but not close enough.  
Michael shook the blood was on his hands. His hands were dirty!  
He grabbed a pen he scribbled something down the blood smudged onto the paper.  
Medics arrived and Michael yelled at them.  
"How long has she been out?" One asked.  
"I ... DUNNO!" Michael shook.  
"Calm. You can't help your friend if you are not calm." He watched Michael.  
"Is she on anything?" The second medic asked he had a name tag that said 'Ed'  
Michael shook his head.

"No! HELP HER!" He cried.  
He watched them as they intubated and V-Fibbed Sierra who wasn't responding. He couldn't take this. He followed them to the ambulance...

Hailey and Lincoln was making out in the hallways of the apartment block, it was two in the morning, his hands rubbing up her arms, kissing her strong, pushing each other against the wall, it was like she was flying, everything was magically, Lincoln kissing her, lifting her to wrap his legs around his waist as he pushed the front door open, they kept kissing until making it to the bathroom, Lincoln froze, the kissing stopped as he placed Hailey down, the blood, there was so much blood her stomach turned. "Sierra!" she called rushing into Michael's bedroom.

"Michael!" Lincoln called rushing into the living room, his eyes finding the note before reading it quickly.

"Sierra!" Hailey called again, no one was her, but her eyes finding Lincoln's before her hands touched her stomach.

"It's Sierra, she's in the hospital…" he handed Hailey the note, her eyes going wide, the tears brushing down, her stomach churned before she leaned forward throwing up.


	8. I can hear heaven

**Chapter eight**  
_I can hear heaven._

"Yes, I need to find out what room someone was taken into." Lincoln went to the front desk as he watched Hailey closely who looked real bad as her make up was running down her face with a mix of tears.

"What name sir?" A nurse sniped at Lincoln looking at him with his jacket and bad style.

"Sierra... Sierra Violet Damian!" Lincoln remembered quickly.  
A woman made a face at him while typing it up on a large monitored computer screen, Lincoln watching drumming his fingers quickly.

"She is in ICU." The nurse nodded.  
"Thanks uh..." Lincoln paused looking at her.

"It's on the fourth floor." She nodded. Lincoln nodded. He walked over putting his arm around Hailey who struggled to push him away but he wouldn't let to go. He refused it. She was glad he did.  
He took her in the lift up to floor four. He was the slowest ride ever. Maybe it was the adrenaline. What the hell had happened?  
The doors opened and Hailey jumped out into the hallway. She screamed in a cry of frustration there was no one at the front desk.  
"Linc?" A voiced asked. Lincoln's head snapped to look at his youngest and only brother.

"Michael what happened?" He asked quickly.  
Hailey attacked at Michael.

"YOU LITTLE NERD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?!?!" Hailey clawed at him.  
Lincoln grabbed her fast holding her back his arms around her upper body keeping them down.  
Michael had blood across his shirt, his hands a stained red. He was wide eyes they were streaming tears.

"I didn't know!!!" He sounded so scared.  
"What happened?" Lincoln remained calm. But he was worried about the little girl. "I... She... Just..." Michael broke down.  
"SIERRA WAS A CUTTER! I SAW EVERYTHING!" He yelled. No one else seemed to BE in ICU. It was unusual. Hailey stopped struggling with Lincoln. "What?" She sounded shocked. "She had... Her arms... Her ... Legs..." Michael's tears got bigger.  
A doctor exited the room a room in scrubs covered in blood. He looked unpleased. Hailey's heart just sunk and shattered.  
"Are you... The family of Sierra?" He sounded depressed. Not good.  
Hailey nodded. "Sister! Best friends!" She was shaking, she held onto Lincoln tightly. Who's arms never left her.  
"Sierra... Had sustained ... Serious injuries..." He started. Hailey's world was spinning out of place.  
"Her arms and her leg... They were ... Extremely self mutilated ... The blood loss was ... Incredible..." He whispered. Lincoln felt Hailey screamed against his chest.

"Shh..." He calmed her but there was no calming Hailey.  
"She required many stitches. She had minor movement in her arms until they heal ... If... They heal... Your sister had pervious scaring from over years I would say. She will be on a Suicide watch for the next four days..." Pausing, "She's in Critical care. Breathing on her own with the aid of an Oxygen mask, you can see her... But if you upset her... You will be all forced to leave the room."

He pointed to a door.  
Michael ran in first. Hailey and Lincoln walked in together.

Sierra looked up from the bed to her big sister, her hair was a mess, her face was like a Greek tragedy, but most of all, and her hand was tight in Lincoln's.

"Hailey, I, I'm so sorry…" she whispered through, her hands were by her side, bandaged up, Hailey's eyes going to hers.

"Sierra, I'm sorry, I failed as your sister…" her voice cracked, it was sore, and Sierra glanced to Michael sitting by her side, he was crying still, his hands over his face.

"No, you didn't fail me…" Sierra added while Hailey brushed her hand into her hair, the high was still making her heart pound, her breathing deeply, she and Lincoln stank of booze, weed and sex, but she kept still as she could.

"I failed you, you cut yourself, and I didn't know, I was meant to protect you, I hate this, and it blows!" her voice raised, but Lincoln shh'd her trying to calm her down, but Hailey glared at her reflection. "I can't be here…" she turned around looking to herself, it was the window, it reflected her face, she flashed back to when she was younger, her mother coming home, her face, it was the same face she was looking at. "I gotta go…" her hand let go of Lincoln's hand rushing out the room, she ran out the hospital jumping into a cab, she barked the address. Lincoln made it outside just in time to see the cab driving off, his hands rushed over his head, he wanted to yell, but kept it in.

Lincoln turned he ran back up to the ICU room. Sierra was just laying there. "Sierra. I ... How SELFISH!" Lincoln glared darkly.  
"I know..." Sierra whispered what she attempted was selfish. But she ... Couldn't help it. She craved the blade. She craved it bad.  
Anything for that small prick of pleasure, "Lincoln! Don't!" Michael resorted to tears still steaming down his face.

"No! Michael how selfish do you have to be to attempt to kill yourself." Lincoln moved closer to Sierra. Michael stood to defend but backed down when Lincoln had raised a fist. "You're sister fucking loves you! How could you do that to her!?! HUH Sierra?!" Lincoln was in her face. Sierra winced.

"I wanted her to be happy..." Her voice was a rasp.

"Be happy?! I'm pretty sure I'd be holding her dead body right now if you had died!" He glared.

"You don't understand Lincoln..." Sierra coughed.

"Explain then please?!" Lincoln wanted this to be rushed so he could go after Hailey. "You're the protector ... Not the protected... Do you know how we feel? We feel helpless. We can't protect you. Maybe life would be easier if; we didn't ... breathe and you could have your own life. Protect yourself first..." Sierra started coughing again her body ached. Lincoln glared again.

"You dunno how WE feel. The protectors... We protect you because we love you, because with out you. We'd be nothing!" He then hissed. "I have to find Hailey!" He took off.

Hailey paid the cab driver before rushing into the house, the music was blaring, her mother was laying on a couch getting fucked, the black man stared to Hailey, he didn't even stop, he kept pounding into he hard, Barbra's eyes found Hailey, she looked just like she did, high, Hailey found a Jack Daniels bottle throwing it at the man.

"GET OUT!" she found another bottle, this one hitting him, but smashed making Barbra scream. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!" she screamed, the man found his clothes rushing off.

"Hailey how fucking dare you, He was a paying client!" Barbra stood up, her naked body was a mess, her boobs sagged, her body wasn't even tones like Hailey's, but you could see that it used to be.

"No more, you are going to sober up, you are going to get a real job, you are going to take care of us." Hailey could feel the tears brushing down her cheek, but Barbra laughed.

"Really, I have one thing to say, Fuck you Hailey, and your high horse, you are just like me, I know you get high, I know you've been sexually active since you spent your birthday with that Burrows boy, I know you Hailey, you are your mother's daughter!" she hissed picking up a piece of broke mirror, she snorted the line making Hailey glare. "Just like me…" her laughed sick making Hailey rush up to her room, se ran into the room, she rummaged through the draws she found the knife, her eyes darkened around the edge, "I'll show you fucking like you!" she hissed to herself, her hand tight around the knife.

Hailey felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She could hear it as if it was the only sound in the room making noise.  
Her hand tight on the knife she walked down the stairs unthinking. She went to the living room seeing her mother suffering a nose bleed from the post-rehab high. Hailey could smell the fine grade cocaine. She walked up holding the knife out high and loose but firm in her grip. "Bitch!" Hailey snapped getting her attention. Her mother looked at her, her pupils small.

"HAH! HAHAH!" She laughed mocking Hailey. "Put that down before you hurt yourself or something." She blew it off lighting up a smoke still sitting naked.  
Hailey glared darker. "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING SMARTEN UP! OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Hailey moved closer. A small amount of fear flickered across her mothers face but nothing unusual. Hailey saw worse. Hailey made worse happen. She did. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR OTHER KID IS?! HUH?!" Hailey screamed.

"Sierra? Pff..." Her mother was on a high all truth came out during a high.

"Don't so much care..." She was being honest. Hailey kicked over the coffee table. "BITCH I SAID I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She repeated.

Hailey breathed deep through her nose, she kept her eyes a slit tight, her heart was pounding making everything more intense, "She nearly died tonight, she could of died, and you don't care just getting fucked and high!" she screamed, but Barbra looked dead into Hailey's eyes, it was glaring to her daughter.

"And what were you doing when this happened, and I can guess it wasn't knitting booties, or studying your bible!"

Hailey dropped the knife her eyes falling to her hands, they were twitching, and Barbra laughed again with a sick glee. "You stink, of all the things I stink off, so don't be better than me, you are no better, so pick that knife up, put it in your room like a good little girl, and go fetch mummy's vibrater, cos I need to finish off somehow…" Hailey picked the knife up slowly. "That's a good girl…" she added, but Hailey charged at her face with the knife.

"I'm nothing like you!" she screamed thrusting the knife but her hand jerked back, Lincoln was holding he still.

"Hailey no!" he snapped, his eyes avoided Barbra, his hand tight on her wrist, his eyes deep into hers. "Don't, she's not worth it…"

Hailey pulled to her, her wrist free, she didn't want to, to his anymore, it was to hard to do it. She was loosing everything and this bitch was happy. It couldn't go on like this.

"Hai." Lincoln whispered to her. Barbara laughed darkly.

"OH! LOOK! IT'S HERO BOY!" She was snickering, she made Lincoln twitch but he remained still his hand holding Hailey's wrist. He reached up with his free hand brushing against her fingers. "The knife HaiHai." He spoke like she was the only person on Earth. Hailey shook her grip was hard and tight before getting loose it slipped from her fingers. Lincoln took it from her putting it down carefully. He pulled Hailey close to him, His fingers into her hair. "I want you to go upstairs. Pack a bag. You're staying at mine." He was serious. His tone cool, Hailey was froze on the spot her life was passing her by and she had no choice is any of it.

"It's that sweet... Bad boy is soft." Barbara snickered she was sitting on a chair a smoke in one hand she was rubbing herself with the other. Lincoln didn't pay attention to her. He gripped Hailey closer to him feeling her tense. "Go... Pack a bag." He brushed his fingers from her hair. He kissed the top of her head.

Hailey rushed to her room first, skitting under the bed finding the army duffle bag, she grabbed all the clean clothes she could find, her personal stuff, her photo albums, before grabbing another bag rushing to Sierra's room, she pulled all the clothes she could get her hands on, her school things, she pushed everything in before heading out of the bedroom, back to hers, she picked the bags up carrying them downstairs, Lincoln hadn't moved, nor had Barbra, she was glancing to the bags.

"I'll phone social services…" she glinted with a hint of pleasure in her words, but Lincoln glared.

"Do it, cos right now, where's I'm looking, you are nothing but a hag, and I have the right means to look after Hailey and Sierra…" he grunted taking a bag of Hailey, his eyes glared to the woman one more time before his hand found Hailey's walking out the house into the cold night air.


	9. Life with out time

**Chapter nine**  
_Life with out time_

"Lincoln. I'm serious you really don't have to be doing this." Hailey's eyes followed him as he put a plate of blue berry pancakes onto the table with the milk, juice, butter and syrup.

"No. But I wanna." Lincoln smiled at Hailey.

"The love is disgusting." Sierra whispered but received a glare from both Hailey and Lincoln. They had been at Lincoln's house for five days. Well Hailey had been this was Sierra's second day. It was a little awkward. After all she did attempt to kill herself in Lincoln's washroom which she repeated apologized for, Promised to replay him for the redoing and never to go in it again. Hailey looked at her sister's arms they were gauzed over but she could move them. Hailey looked away seeing Michael walk out of his room. Lincoln had gotten temporary granted custody of Hailey and Sierra how that was actually possible Hailey didn't even ask. It wasn't like how it sounded. It was the same as before ... Only Lincoln could sign for school trip slips.

"I am serious, Hailey, you are always welcome here…" he said brushing his hand into her hair, but Sierra made gagging noises from her chair. "You, don't think I'm not making you go back to school…" he pointed, the High school gave them a week off, it was a adjusting period, but Hailey was contemplating dropping out.

"I have a while off…" Sierra lifted up her wrist, and then glanced to the pancakes, poked it with a fork, but ate it to be polite.

"I have work, and Hailey, you have finals to study for…" he added while he placed a group of leaflet on the table.

"Collages?" Sierra picked one up reading it, Michael's got forever until he applies. Hailey rolled her eyes.

"They're for me, and I said no, I am no going to collage, it's a dumb idea…"

Sierra then narrowed her eyes. "You are going to college!" She was serious. Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Sierra shut up." She didn't want to talk about it.

"YOU HAVE TO!" Sierra repeated. Lincoln was nodding agreeing with his newest 'foster' child; boy was that ever awkward to explain to the school; "Hi remember me? Lincoln Burrows well now I need my name on the parental sheets for Hailey and Sierra Damian. Yeah ... Yes... That Hailey... Yes the same Hailey I usually am feeling up in the hall way and yes that Sierra who enjoys yelling my name across school hallways. Yes."

"I do not have too!" Hailey glared darkly.

"Mhmm! Who else is gonna take care of me?" She whispered. But then her eyes went wide listening to the radio. She squealed. "SPRINGSTEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!" She jumped up and ran to the radio turning it up loud. She started singing when he did. She was right into it.

"Born down in a dead man's town, The first kick I took was when I hit the ground, You end up like a dog that's been beat too much Till you spend half your life just covering up. Now. BORN IN THE USA!!!! I WAS BORN! IN THE USA!" She sang and danced. Hailey choked on the pancake and Lincoln instantly started patting her back. "Chill." He was laughing.

"Plus you weren't born in the USA, we were born in north of Asia…" Hailey played with the pancakes, her appetite still not that used to three meals a day, and even Sierra was struggling to keep up.

"I know where I was born, I've lives, Holland, Germany, France," she squinted her eyes thinking, "We even lived in Canada for a bit, but mom hated it…" she froze thinking of their mom, not seen in so long, but Hailey touched her sister's arm.

"Do you want me to graduate high school, and get a degree in something?" Hailey asked Sierra, she was frozen, her eyes finding her sister's.

"I think you have a lovely singing voice, plus you've not played your guitar in forever, you could be a singer, like Bruce Springsteen…" Sierra smiled, but Lincoln looked confused.

"Hailey sings! And plays guitar!" Sierra nodded brightly. Hailey glared at her sister. "Shut up!" She wanted to smack her. Sierra stuck her tongue out.

"She is amazing not AS good as Springsteen because Springsteen is a hot piece of ASS! In his jean jacket and UGH!" Sierra made an orgasm noise. Lincoln had to look away from her. Hailey was laughing now but in the back of her mind she was nervous.

"I've noticed Sie, that you get a little ... crazy when it's around people you know..." Lincoln watched Hailey. Sierra nodded.

"I know. I'm shy... But to people who know me they wish I were." Sierra blushed. Hailey nodded, "S'true." Lincoln shook his head ad laughed.

"What was this about singing huh?" Lincoln was brushing Hailey's hair.

Hailey took a deep breath, she turned to her sister with a playful glare, but turned to face Lincoln, "My Dad, he taught me to play, he was going to teach Sierra, but he got sick, so, well I don't sing, I sound like a dying cat…" her hands placed her knife and fork down, pushing the half eaten pancake away, Sierra rolled her eyes.

Michael turned to look at Lincoln, he was having his I'm plotting something face.

"I remember hearing you sing, you sung Bon Jovi pretty well…" Lincoln wink, she glared to him now.

"I don't sing, I don't…." Hailey got to her feet leaving the table, and Sierra giggled.

"Sie, should I get her a guitar for her birthday, what type?" he asked, and Sierra blinked.

"What date is it?" she glanced around the room in a quick panic.

Lincoln started at her. He looked to his cheap brand watch to the little date thing. "It is ... The 21st of October." He nodded approving that sounded correct. Sierra panicked again.

"Oh jeez. Oh JEEZ!" She spazzed out about to flap her arms but pain struck. "Oww!" She put her arms down.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln watched her carefully. "Hailey's SEVENTEEN! Birthday is in Three days, Lincoln. THREE! Days!" She looked still panicked.

"Uh huh." He nodded slowly. "I NEED TO GET MY ... THING... AT HOME!" Sierra was serious.

"What?" Lincoln didn't understand. This was her home now.

"I mean... Okay. When my daddy died... I promised Hailey I would make her seventeenth birthday party the BEST she'd ever had... That was six years ago. Six years ago I made a jar. Everyday I put a dollar in that jar. Six times 365 days. Is 2190 days!" Sierra stopped seeing Lincoln's confused face. "I have 2190 dollars ..." She bluntly said.

Lincoln took in a deep breath; he glanced behind to hear the running shower, his eyes softened up. "Sie, as cool as that sounds, a party isn't good for your sister right now." He said while Michael looked confused.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" he pointed a fork at Lincoln who looked nervous.

"Hai, she asked me, well promised me, to help her get clean, she's been having a hard few nights, but a party won' be good, her friends find out…" he looked to Sierra who nodded.

"They bring booze and drugs…" she whispered, and she knew what Lincoln meant, Michael and Sierra knew, they heard Hailey's comedowns, withdrawal was a bitch, and Hailey was suffering badly. "Linc, I need that money, not like party, but me you, Mike and Hailey party, with a cake, balloons, even some party games, she loves twister…"

Lincoln nodded. "Okay. I gotcha. I gotcha." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll take you to get it." He bit his lip. He didn't want to leave Hailey alone. "I can go." Sierra then said.

"NO! You can't!" Lincoln looked serious. "You're not allowed in that house with out me." He nodded. He took his rights very seriously! VERY seriously.

"I can stay with Hailey." Michael looked up from a cross word puzzle.

"Ha. Nice Mike but ... I just dunno..." Lincoln bit his lip.

Sierra rolled her eyes, but Michael glanced to Lincoln with wide eyes, "I can help her with college stuff…" his voice smooth, he looked up to Lincoln who rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Sierra get you coat, We'll go now, Michael, if Hailey, if she asks, tell her we're picking up something." he got to his feet, and Sierra rushed to her room, that was the spare room before, but was hers, and Lincoln got his keys still hearing the shower running.

Sierra grabbed her bright orange jacket and Social Services had bough her because she didn't have a real jacket just sweaters.  
She pulled it on but not before glancing at herself in the mirror to her bandages what she did was stupid and an awful selfish thing to do but she missed the cut. She was craving it bad but she was being watched like a haw. Hailey she strip her down her bare clothing and check her body in a protective I love you way. She sighed zipping the coat up. She walked out smiling at Michael who looked from the washroom to her. He smiled in return. "Okay lets motor!" Lincoln had pulled on a jean jacket.

"Oh Linc you look like Springsteen." Sierra giggled in a casual tone. Lincoln laughed. "Get going." He had opened the door and pointed her in the direction out. She giggled walking past. Lincoln followed her. But as soon as they got out of the door Sierra became nervous and shy as another tenant was getting their mail. She swallowed and hid close to the wall. Lincoln waved.

"Hey Alex." He casually said before walking down the stairs with Sierra toward the parking lot he got into his car and she got into the passenger side, putting her belt on with a painful gasp.

"Okay?" He asked her worried. Sierra nodded.

"I'm fine just pulling on scabs..." She murmured. Lincoln nodded adjusting the belt on his seat because pulling out of the lot driving toward the house from hell. At least he had to be there.

Hailey got out of the shower feeling the smile she'd been wearing wipe of her face, she closed her eyes before walking into the living room with a towel wrapped around her, she glanced at Michael sitting at the table alone, his eyes watching her, she held the towel tight around herself. "Where's Linc and Sie gone?" her eyes glanced around the room, but Michael could see her trembling like a leaf.

"They went out, for something…" he said in a small voice, but his eyes were to her hands, trembling, with the rest of her. "Hai, you feeling ok?" He asked as she glanced to him, back to her hands tightening the towel.

"Peaches and cream…" she said walking back to the bedroom, she opened the door, the bed of herself and Lincoln shared, but she sat down taking calming breathes, just remember to breathe slow.

"If you have to talk or something, I am always here." Michael was on the outside of the door that was closed. Hailey laughed darkly.

"No offence Michael but your a thirteen year old boy. You don't understand." She scoffed. Standing up she tried to just focus on clothing. That always took her mind off something. She bit her lip looking to the purple outfits. Everything she owned contained purple of some kind in it or black but black was god damn it a shade! It pissed her off when people looked at her face and told her that black was a colour.

"I was ... Thinking we could check out colleges or something..." He bit the inside of his cheek. Hailey glared.

"I'm busy with my clothes!" She snapped. Michael sighed,

Rubbing his head. "Okay." He put his hands up and turned walking to the sofa sitting down.

Sierra reached into her closet taking the jar, Barbra was passed out on the couch, Sierra hated walking into the house, one cos of the smell, two the mess, and three, seeing her mother didn't even bother to dress much, or leave the living room. Lincoln made her hurry up, but Sierra couldn't help getting a suitcase, she packed more of her stuff into it, even going into Hailey's room taking her bulletin photos down.  
"Hurry up Sie." Lincoln said lightly looking around Hailey's personally emptied room.

"I just have to finish this Linc..." Sierra took each picture down with a care. Putting the tacs down in colour clusters, Lincoln tapped his foot against the carpet.

"Done?" He asked watching her putting then into the suitcase with a care. Still, Sierra was careful with everything unless it was herself. Lincoln studied her. He couldn't help it; it was never in a sexual way at all. It was just taking notes on how she acted around people, in different places, how she could tell him how to make things with out looking at a book or doing long math in her head in a spit second. He shook his head seeing her scanning around the room one more time. She eyes reflected a moment of silence remembering something. She ran up to the desk jumping onto it and Lincoln was fast to move behind her. "What are you doing?" He watched her taking down a poster from the roof.

"Shh." She whispered revelling a piece of paper. Sierra grabbed it stuffing it into her pocket quickly, protectively. Secretly. She stepped back and stepped on her jeans she fell back. "AH!" She screamed waiting for the ground hit. It never came. Lincoln caught her and put her down.

"Be careful lordy!" He rolled his eyes. "What was that?" He picked up the suitcase. "Nothing. Let's go. I don't wanna be here." She went past him.

"Sie." Lincoln put his hand on her shoulder. "What was it?" He needed to know.

"It's nothing to worry about, Jesus, we need to get home…" she now handed him the suitcase before bouncing down the stairs in a rush to get out of the house, Lincoln glanced around Hailey's old bedroom, it reflected Hailey in more than one way, but he quickly lifted the suitcase carrying it quickly to the car, Sierra was already in the front passenger seat waiting for him, her eyes focused away from the house, it was dead now, it wasn't anything but a shell.

Michael was sitting on his bed listening to some music, his eyes shifted to the right his bedroom door, and he heard the thud, "For Fuck sake!" Hailey cried, he couldn't move, but he could hear her sobbing to herself, and he moved quickly to hers and Linc's room, he didn't hesitated to open the door, Hailey was laying on the ground, rubbing her head, but her eyes snapped to Michael's. "Mike, don't look at me, please." she whispered from the ground, she wore a lace purple bra, with matching panties, her jeans half way around her knees, the way she laid was awkward, he walked over standing behind her, he placed his hands under her armpits, she wasn't heavy, it was easy to put her into a sitting position.

"Hailey, I'm not going to leave you on the ground…" he said while she brushed her hands over her eyes, she felt him move her onto the bed, now he started to help her change into the jeans she started to put on, she kept her eyes on him, but he was helping her, he didn't look at her sexually, he was buttoning up the jeans, "Was you going to wear this top?" he asked holding up a black shirt with a purple studded skull and cross bones on the front. Hailey nodded, her hands still felt weird. "It's Linc's favourite on you, he says everything you wear, makes you look wonderful…" Michael walked over, and Hailey lifted her arms carefully, and Michael put it on her slowly, he brushed her hair out before smiling.

"You think I'm an idiot…" she whispered before Michael caught her eyes, his face staring deep.

"No, you're brave, you are going sober, and it's the best thing to do, after this crap, you will be better…."

Michael had convinced Hailey to come to the kitchen at least look at the college things.  
Getting back, Lincoln suspected to the hear the shower still running. No, that wasn't the case at all. He opened the door and Hailey and Michael were sitting together at the table looking at colleges, mostly the pictures talking about the rooms and the teachers that had their names on it. "Mister Buubles!" Michael said in a strange voice making Hailey laughed, it was a sad laugh as she shook her fingers tapping her knee softly. She had looked up seeing Lincoln and Sierra in the doorway.  
"Where did you go?" She needed to know. She had to know.

"We just went out to get some stuff…" Sierra said while Hailey looked to the suitcase, she knew I too well. Sierra's eyes found hers.

"You went to that place…" she got to her feet, she walked past them into the bathroom, Lincoln rolled his eyes before placing the suitcase down, Sierra rushed to the table.

"So you were looking to collage stuff?" She asked as they tried hard to ignore the sound of sick, they had gotten pretty used to ignoring the thin wall, but it disturbed them to hear Hailey.

Michael nodded wincing at the sound. "Well just the rooms and the teachers but yeah." He nodded again.  
"Bless you Michael Scofield." She smiled. Glad someone besides Lincoln would get Hailey to do stuff. Sierra failed epic when it came to that. They usually ended up sleeping. Hailey was burnt out and Sierra was always sleepy she could drop for a nap like that. Lincoln sighed rubbing his forehead. "Hai..." He said outside the washroom. He trusted no one in their longer then two minutes.

"Linc, I'm stuck…" Hailey said on the other end of the door, her voice was a small cry, but it was frustrating, Lincoln tried the door, but it was locked, and new, a new door since Michael broke the old one.

"Michael, need you're skills of lock picking!" Lincoln called as Michael rolled his eyes. Sierra on the other hand placed her hands over her face, but then took deep breathes.

"I'm coming…" Michael got up heading to the door before finding the spare key, also using a coat hanger to push the other key out the lock.

Lincoln opened the door quickly, and Michael didn't know whether to laugh or not, so he rushed away before snicker.

Hailey was lying, in an awkward position, her hair was stuck in the toilet chair, and she couldn't move without pulling her hair.

Lincoln stared for the longest second. His expressions changed from amused to sad for her to amused. "Oh Hai!" He said lightly.  
"Owwies!" Hailey murmured she couldn't see him from the position she was in. She had no idea he had an amused expression on his face. When Lincoln didn't hesitate to start untangling her hair from the place people made bodily functions happen it made him wonder what else he'd do for this girl... Then he realized everything... "Hold still…" He said lightly.

"Like I gotta choice..." Hailey murmured.

"Good point…" He added while he lightly pulled at her hair trapped, and he glanced down at her for a moment, "How on earth did you manage this?" He said while Hailey sighed.

"I don't know, I never know, everything is a blur…" she winched, "Ow, I like my hair remember!" she hissed when he finally freed her. "Also why did you go there?" she asked standing up, her eyes finding his, but he kept still.

"Sie said she needed something." he whispered while Hailey tilted her head, she brushed a hand into her hair with a shrug.

"Ok, well I need a smoke…" she said with another shrug, leaving him in the bathroom heading to the kitchen where her smokes were.

"Hai, do you like strawberry, chocolate or Vanilla?" Michael asked catching her off guard, Sierra sighed, but looked to her big sister.

"I told him you don't like ice cream, he doesn't believe me…." Sierra huffed and Michael laughed.

"No girl, in the history of the world can not, not like ice cream…." Michael folded his arms, and Hailey stared blank.

"I'm lactose intolerant…"

"Told you," Sierra whispered softly. Her arms crossed like she was the smarty pants she really was.

"Oh." Michael stated then looked unpleased that he never knew such a thing. "Okay than." He turned away and walked away looking very unpleased with himself. Sierra rolled her eyes. She stared at Lincoln and Hailey.

"Uh." She then turned away from them walking away like Michael with out the displeased look on her face.

"Strange." Lincoln had held Hailey up. Who had lost balance and fell into him.

"She pieces things together to quickly." Hailey muttered finding focus she stood on her own. She yawned making Lincoln yawn. Hailey laughed as she washed her hands she dried them.  
Walking out to the kitchen living room combination she looked to Michael who was scooping ice cream into a dish. "Aww you and Sie gonna share a bowl?" It was Hailey's turn to torment.  
Michael looked at her holding the ice cream spoon, his eyes were wide.  
Sierra looked up. "I'm not hungry..." She was serious the part of the pancake she ate a few hours ago.  
It was awkward what Hailey had said. The phone rung in the apartment making Hailey jump while lighting a smoke, Lincoln was quick to answer it, Sierra turned around looking to Lincoln, only hearing his side of the conversation.

"We was there, yes, well I was getting more stuff, mainly Sierra's school things, no, no I didn't talk to her, she was passed out, wait, oh, well I'll let them know…" he said in a low voice.

Sierra was now getting a clue to what was going on, Hailey on the other hand was smoking, not fazed by the end of the conversation she heard.

"Linc, what was that about?" Sierra asked while her hands rested on the table, she was freaking out, she knew she didn't really know how to feel when it come to their mother, but the moment was killing her.

"Sie, Hai, your mom, she was found dead, some guy went to give her, well she moved up to heroin, the hospital say it was an O.D…" Lincoln glanced to Hailey, she was still smoking, her expression blank flicking ash into an ash tray, Sierra on the other hand was wide eyed, she didn't know what to think, they saw her, she was ok, but no she wasn't, she was dead, she must have been dead when they walked in, the smell, "oh god!" Sierra remembered that smell. She couldn't hold that anymore. She turned and she threw up in the sink. There went the pancake. She was froze again, she hated her mother, but her mother was her mother and she was feeling bad for not feeling that, maybe a little guilty for not feeling guilty. "Sorry!" She squeaked turning on the tap she grabbed a sponge and some bleach to clean the sink quickly.  
Lincoln went to stop her at the moment but Michael stopped his brother shaking his head. Sierra's thing was to clean. When it was dirty she had to clean it. If kept her off the blade. Lincoln turned seeing Hailey relaxing enjoying her smoke she blew smoke rings, like she got trapped in her own world. The smell of straight up bleach filled the kitchen. She listened to the scrubbing of a steel wire brush to the sink. It made her shiver. "Hai..." Lincoln said watching her.

"Yeah," she said turning to face him, her expression still blank, it was scary, but then Lincoln remember, not too long ago she pulled a knife on her own mother.

"Don't you feel a little sad?" Michael asked while Hailey blew another smoke ring, her eyes didn't focus on anything.

"Nope…" she said while Sierra moved from cleaning the sink to the side, she was scrubbing hard.

"Hailey, it's your mom, you gotta feel something…" Lincoln added while she stubbed the butt out in the ashtray, her eyes kept the haunting look.

"I have to say one thing Linc, if someone phoned you, told you, your dad was found dead, how would you feel?" he arms crossed, but Lincoln stared to the floor.

"I don't know, probably nothing, but he was never around…" Lincoln looked to Michael who was still staring at how cold Hailey was being.

"Well know one thing, you two, so listen carefully…" Hailey lit another smoke, it felt good, and it calmed the shaking. "My mother, she died the day they put my Father in the ground, that woman they found was never our mother…" she turn away taking the ashtray with her to the bedroom. Sierra on the other hand kept scrapping the sides; in the back of her mind she knew Hailey was right.

Lincoln and Michael looked at the bedroom door before looking at Sierra who was scrubbing harder to the side; it was never going to be clean enough a new sink would never be clean enough. She was getting frustrated. Her fingers that were gloved were holding the sponge tightly as the scraping got louder. She shook in anger. "CLEAN DAMN IT!" the bleach it all caught her eye.


	10. Back to school

**Chapter ten**

_Back to school_

Sierra stood outside the car, in the school parting lot, she was wearing her clean new jeans, a light blue sweater, her eyes starting to Hailey still in the front seat, and everything was weird to Sierra. Hailey was looking nervous. "How about, next week…" Hailey whispered to Lincoln standing by he door open, Hailey didn't want to come back at all, but Sierra had to help get Hailey out of bed, but then Hailey was better.

"Come on Hailey, if you don't go to school they will take you away, so get out the car!" Lincoln tried not to yell, people were starting to stare at them.

Michael on the other hand stood by Sierra, she was looking more nervous than anything, Hailey had spent the weekend making bangles for her to wear over her bandages, but she could still feel like people were staring at her, even if it was probably staring at Hailey, no make up, her purple and black horizontal sweater, that looked like a dress, with black leggings and a belt around her waist, still with the army boots, curled on the front seat.

"No, please…" Hailey begged, but Sierra passed her things to Michael before standing next to Hailey, her eyes locked on her sister's.

"Your friends know, they are supportive, they miss you, so come on, you are Hailey Isabelle Damien, and you are scared of no fucker!" Sierra snapped, and Michael went wide mouth, Lincoln laughed, no one had really heard Sierra talk like that, but Hailey slowly got out of the car.

"Shall I walk you to the building?" Lincoln watched Hailey. She shook her head slowly biting her lip. She was now the protected; she was still Hailey but a different Hailey. Sierra would step up now if she had to. No one fucked with her sister. Sierra had changed and people had noticed but she was still the nerd.

"No. I can do it." Hailey sounded like a child. Sierra held her hand out to her sister and wiggled her fingers. Hailey hesitated her eyes looked up seeing the foot ballers watching the car. It made her paranoid. She grabbed into her pocket taking out a smoke fast lighting it. Taking a deep lung full of it, She let out a breath. Sierra dropped her hand.

"Come on... You're friends are waiting." She nodded seriously. She eye catch the footballers Hailey had noticed. Sierra glared at them.

"OI! YOU KEEP STARING STUPID LIKE THAT I'M GONNA WAVE!" Her voice had made Michael jump... Hailey looked at her sister like she'd lost it. Sierra retreated looking away from the footballers watching her now.

Hailey laughed before Lincoln wrapped his arms around her, he smiled before kissing her slow, and Sierra was quick to let her sister's hand go catching up with Michael, they had same classes, plus Sierra didn't feel like watching the PDA of Hailey and Lincoln.

"So I'll be picking you up after school, ok." He smiled brushing her hair from her face. Hailey nodded, her eyes starting to look the same again, the old non high Hailey.

"Ok, but tomorrow, I need to go to my mother's attorney, something about last willing testimony, also as her next of kin, I kinda have to deal with funeral arrangements, I told em, just dump her in the ground, but she wanted to be buried with my dad, so…" Hailey sighed, and Lincoln brushed his hand into her hair again.

"I remember, but now, school, study, learn." he kissed her nose before getting into the car.

"What do we have first?" Sierra asked holding her fingers together. Michael looked at her with a stunned expression like; did you just ask what we had first. He responded of course he wasn't that rude.

"Math." He nodded casually looking around the school it was different now but he couldn't place it. His eyes looked over the lockers taking in the details.

"Prefect grade twelve cluster..." She walked toward a pair of stairs noticing Michael wasn't behind her anymore she stopped watching him, watching the lockers. He was taken in by them. Sierra waited politely not minding to much. Michael zoned out of it his eyes finding hers.

"Sorry." He blushed and ran a walking pace to her. Sierra laughed but it was small. "No problems. It's cute." She nodded walking up the stairs counting the seconds in her head.  
The grade twelve's, senior, whatever you wanted to call them. A lot of grade elevens hung out with them because most of the cheerleaders dated the grade twelve foot ballers. They like to stare at the grade nines. It was nerve racking.

"See-Are-Ah?" Someone questioned. Sierra froze knowing it wasn't Michael. Because one: The voice was too deep and two: Her name was See-Air-Ah! Not See-Are-Ah! Lord.  
She turned her head slowly and stepped back seeing Geb in his usual blue jeans but now his foot ball jacket like his team. The school colours had been orange and blue the jacket itself was blue and the letters were orange. Sierra could only assume on the right side of the jacket was 'West Pine Cobras' with the logo and on the right arm was his last name. The back would have his position and number and as she could see the breast left pocket had the logo again and SV On it. Geb was in grade eleven but he played senior foot ball.  
"Come on Sie." Michael snapped her out of analyzing him. Sierra looked at him but back to Geb.

"I heard... Your mom died..." His voice was too loud. It made Sierra wince.

"Mhmm." She sounded unmoved.  
"Sorry about that." He stated it didn't sound mean or in your face. He waved then took off toward a group of cheerleaders and footballers.  
Sierra was stunned now. "Oh ..." She couldn't think of words. She rushed to Math class, Michael right behind her.

Hailey walked the halls, her bag dangling from her side, she walked alone, her eyes glancing around the lockers before finding hers, she opened it seeing the photos she kept in there, a hanging Barbie doll dressed as a West Pine cheerleader, her books, the bottle of booze, her eyes starting at it, her fingers played with the bottle before letting go, he hands played around in the locker taking out the things she needed.

"Hai, you're finally back, everyone's been worried sick girl…" Bruno spoke softly as Hailey shut the door to he locker, her eyes finding his with a small smile. "You look good…" he brushed a hand over her cheek.

"Thank, but I look like crap, feel like crap…" Hailey felt her hold an arm around her shoulder, they were in the same classes, plus it felt nice not to be alone.

"So I heard about your mom, you dealing better than we thought." his eyes found hers, but she shrugged. "Hai, come on, she's gone, you're free, wanna, you know catch up." he winked, and Hailey took a deep breath.

"Bruno, I, I'm going clean, for Sie, I can't touch anything!" he voice panicked, but the Bruno laughed.

"No, I mean, Sinead, she said about us going to catch a movie, go diner, catch up…"

Hailey was frozen for a long minute. She didn't know how the answer that. Hailey was scared to go out now all the drugs, the outside world was full of them. She didn't even like it at this school right now. Everything was taunting her, she didn't like it one bit. She sighed.

"Can I ... Think about it?" She muttered. She started feeling like old Hailey, the Hailey she forgot all about and she didn't know if she wanted her back our not. Bruno rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Come on. Movie... Dinner... Coffee?" He trailed off adding more things to the lost as he watched her shaking lightly.

"Uh." Hailey wished there was some kind of magic ball that would guide her to the right answers. "I'll see after this first day okay? Is that okay?" She let out a brush. Bruno laughed again.

"I guess so. Gosh Little Hai you have changed." He poked her nose lightly, Changed. Hailey changed ... Hailey didn't like change... She wanted a puff. It was five minutes to class and she was breaking into small pieces already.

"What was that about?" Michael asked sitting down beside Sierra in the second horizontal row of the first vertical row as you walked into the class room. Sierra unzipped her book bag feeling the itching on her arms start. "You know what Hai said. He is bad news!" Michael sounded just like Hailey now. She swallowed taking out her Grade Nine red covered math text book along with a pink scribbler. Her name was written neatly where 'Name' was written.

"I know what Hailey said." Sierra looked at him seriously. Michael looked away getting his books out. Sierra put the pencil into her mouth. The bad feeling returned in her stomach but it was enjoyable.

Michael taking his own things out was feeling nervous, in the end, he learned one thing from Lincoln, well two things. One, Jocks are never to be trusted, they only want to play sports and fuck pussy, and two never have sex with a cheerleader without a rubber. Michael shivered remembering his brother's words, but Sierra was opening her book to the right page, her eyes glancing to Michael.

"I think Hailey is just over reacting, I mean, he seems like a nice guy…" Sierra now thought about it more, but Michael just pulled his chair closer to the table with a huff.

Hailey sat in Bio, her eyes kept glancing around the lab, set lab partners, she hated it, and Bruno was partnered with Sinead. "Hey, you know, your sister's a cutie…" Geb said calm sitting down next to Hailey, her eyes rolled before she started to tap her hands on the table. His hand placed over hers stopping the drumming. "I wonder if she's anything like you…" he purred close to Hailey's ear making her cringe.

"You will stay away from my sister!"

Geb laughed his deep laugh. "Well Hais I'll take that as a no." His fingers brushed over the top of her hand and shook again.

"I said stay the hell away from my sister!" She repeated glaring. Geb snickered opening his note book.

"You know I would. But oh I don't know there is just something about her." His eyes sparkled. Hailey hissed.

"She is almost fifteen, a freshmen and MY sister! You're a seventeen year old, junior! Stay away from her and go fuck a STDed Cheerleader!" She snapped. Geb shook his head.

"Nah. I'm having fun. Your sister seems to like it to."

Sierra was copying down questions from the board. She usually finished copying first because of her capability to look at something once and remember it. She noticed Michael glancing at her. "What?" She asked carefully pausing in her copying. Michael shook his head slowly looking back to the board writing down the next part of the question. It made Sierra narrow her eyes. "I don't see why you have to be an ass hat about this Michael. The guy was being nice!" She snapped in a whisper. Michael stopped copying putting his pencil down.

"Like no one could see you drooling over him!" He snapped back.

"Yeah! Maybe I was." She turned away from him answering the questions. She looked pissed off but a smile came over her face as she thought about Geb.

"Lincoln said his nothing but trouble as well!" Michael placed his pencil down, his eyes found Sierra who was rolling her eyes; maybe this was getting a little too annoying.

"Michael, do you want me? Cos this jealousy act is getting old fast!" her eyes kept on her work, but she could feel him tense in the chair next to her, it was a moment she wish she could take back, but she couldn't, and her hand covered her eyes slowly.

"Sierra, I'm just trying to make you see, his a Jock, they are all the same, so stop thinking his nice, he wants in your pants!"

Sierra froze, but her eyes slowly looked around to Michael, her eyes glaring to him.

"Well, maybe he does, maybe you want to get in them too, but all I know is he was nice, and I'm not going to jump to assumptions cos of what Hailey says, cos if you don't remember, she's a junkie, so yeah!" her eyes snapped back to her work, he stomach tighten with the guilt, she didn't mean to speak like that, worst was, she called her sister a junkie.

It was lunch time;  
Hailey found it awfully hard to be sitting outside on the benches claimed by her people. But then Hailey didn't feel like a 'her people' she looked it, but she didn't ... do the drugs, not anymore she was thankful for the small breeze that blew the smell of pot smoke away from her. She had the smoke between her fingers taking another puff. She was leaning back against the picnic styled table. Her elbows on the table part she could see all the happenings of the other groups she hated so much. "HaiHai." Someone said tapping her shoulder. Hailey was busy.

"What Michael?" She knew the voice off by heart.

"Look..." He sounded sad. Hailey rolled her eyes expecting to see a Bon his report or something but she got Michael's finger pointing. Hailey blinked but followed the finger. Michael was pointing at the popular table. But it was more then that. Sierra was with Geb in close range on their benches. Michael hadn't properly spoken with Sierra since math class she refused to talk to him after calling her sister a junkie and when the bell had rang letting them from double American history Sierra had left in a rush ... It was apparent why.

"I tried to tell her what Jocks are and she just ..." Michael broke into the conversation remembering it perfectly. "Cause if you don't remember she's a junkie, so yeah!" Michael repeated.., looking back and forth from Hailey to Geb, Sierra and back to Hailey staying on Hailey.

"Well if that's what I am, and then fuck it…" Hailey got to her feet looking to Bruno snatching the joint, she took a deep inhale holding it in, her throat burned from the smoke, but it hit her brain quickly, she could see Sierra eyes staring from across the quad, they were wide, but Hailey stuck her middle finger up at her little sister, Michael glancing to Hailey panicked.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, but Hailey started to laugh hysterical.

"Mike, Mike, Mike…" her hand patted his face, "Go tell my sister, get fucked, his a cherry hound, and I wish her all the lucky!" her pupils started to dilate her voice too calm.

"I can't believe this…" he stormed off to the library, Hailey's eyes kept a stare at Sierra wrapping Geb's arm around her shoulder before ignoring her sister completely.

Sinead now laughed, holding her hand out, "Greg, told ya she would make it past lunch." A boy with bright blonde Mohawk handed over Sinead a few notes, and Hailey started to giggle taking more of the joint, her eyes scanning around, she didn't give a fuck.

After school was a disaster. Lincoln was waiting in the parking and the sight of it all scared him. Michael was standing alone, looking at his shoes. There was no Hailey or Sierra. His first thought was that CPS can come and taken them to another place. But then he saw Hailey. He saw her sharing a rolled joint with Bruno while getting piggy backed by a taller man in a tank top. Lincoln thought his name was Neil or something. He wasn't sure. That broke him. His eyes shifted as the tension got thicker. His eyes shifted over. Sierra was standing against Geb who had his arms around her, his hands on her stomach. Oh Christ. Hailey got off Neil's back walking over to Lincoln she tried to act casual. But the large grin on her face and she giggle gave it fully off. Lincoln went to speak.  
"Shh, this is a public service announcement!" Hailey giggled like a maniac before waving to Bruno, "Oh look Geb!" She pointed over the lot, his eyes lit up with his smirk, but then Sierra glared. "Fuck her, it be statutory rape!" she called out, Lincoln rolled his eyes, but glared to Bruno.

"Real cool, dude, she'd been two weeks sober, and you have one thing!" he held his hand up before holding Hailey around the waist. "Time to go home…" he said calmly to her, but she giggled.

"Like a boss!" her voice going deep as Lincoln tried to keep calm, it wasn't just weed, and he could tell by the way her hands moved up his jeans.

"Burrows, your girl wants to go at me about rape, tell her to look at her boyfriend, you make her call you Daddy!" Geb laughed darkly, but Lincoln was quick across the parking lot.

"Linccccc!!!!" Hailey followed after him her voice was a moan in a 'Hot' and 'Come on ignore him' way. Lincoln was glaring to Geb.

"You wanna say that again to my face!" He hissed.

"Linc don't!" Sierra said as Geb moved Sierra to the side of him.

"Yeah. You like to make her call you daddy..." He sniped. Lincoln didn't need a second guess he punched Geb in the face. Geb tackled him and they started rolling around on the black top, Lincoln over powered Geb hitting him in the face again. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" He stood dusting his jacket off. Hailey had been staring fixed on it.

"LINCOLN!" Sierra glare at him attempting to help Geb up but she wasn't that much help. He dried the blood off his lip.

"Sierra get in the car now." Lincoln was so pissed off he was calm. Hailey squeaked. "Lincoln Madddd...." She whispered.

"No." Sierra shook her head.

"Go." Geb nodded to her. He lent down kissing her. Before whispering something into her ear, Sierra nodded and walked to the car like she was something ... Hailey glared at Geb, Before Lincoln pulled her back toward the car feeling the blood on his nose.


	11. First times

**Chapter eleven**

_First times…_

Hailey was laying on the couch, her back arched as she laid moaning to herself, her eyes going to the ceiling trying to keep a fix on something, she felt alive, it was a good feeling, she didn't know why she wanted to be sober, it was cold and lonely, but Lincoln could only sit there and watch her giggling. "Hai, I said what we going to do about Sierra?" he repeated, he didn't know why he was going on, it was eight, Michael was in his room doing homework, Sierra had stormed out, and Hailey was tripping, but Lincoln was grateful it was a good trip.

"Lincoln, Shh, she wants Deb, let him fuck her, and never talk to her again!" Hailey giggled, "Jerk thought he got my virginity…" he eyes opened and Lincoln sighed sitting down.

"What happened to you Hai, you are being cruel, she's your sister…" hi voice smooth sitting down close to her, he watched her eyes, but her hands started to rub up his thigh.

"She called me a junkie, so, don't care anymore…" Hailey giggled while Lincoln moved her hand.

"Well you keep acting like one…" his voice a snap as he got up heading to the bedroom slamming the door, and Hailey kept giggling rolling on the couch more counting the funny spots floating in the air.

She felt completely out of place. These people were the people who picked on her, who liked to beat up Lincoln and Hailey and pick on Michael she was now hanging out with these people. Well no. She was hanging out with Geb. This was her first party. She didn't have the dress style she wore tighter jeans and a clear blue belt with an orange tight long sleeved shirt.  
She couldn't wear short sleeves yet, she had changed her bandages again they were still all fully around her arms but it wasn't so bad it was just looking at the pink tender flesh turning into scars that was bothersome.  
"Here Sie." Geb ran his hand down her back hanging her a orange juice and vodka mix. "Thanks..." Sierra took it feeling strange again she took a drink of it. It was sour she made a face. Geb laughed seeing her.  
"That was really cute." He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck lightly.  
It sent chills down her back. "Relax..." Geb said calmly her fingers brushed down her arm.

Lincoln sat on the bed, it was dark in the room apart from a lap, his hands brushed over his face before lying down, he didn't even hear the door open slowly, but his eyes found Hailey's, she was standing in the doorframe, her face looked pale, her eyes focused dead seat on his, but her hands rubbed up her stomach slowly, and Lincoln quickly looked away, "Hailey, I'm not doing it anymore, I won't…" his words a whisper as he rolled on his side, he felt the bed move, she was lying in front of him, her skin was soft, her body warm, her fingers found his, lacing them together, but she didn't speak, she curled he body close to his, his free hand moving her hair aside before resting his chin on her shoulder. "I love you…" he whispered carefully, Hailey moved on the bed, they were face to face, and Hailey bit her lip, her hand brushed over his face, her other hand tight on his. "You mean everything, but I, I'm going to have to take action soon, I don't like you when you give up so easily." he spoke softly, his eyes searching hers, she frowned.

"I don't think I can do it, it's hard, I, I love you too though…" her eyes welling up, and Lincoln reached forward kissing her slowly, she closed her eyes leaning into him kissing more deeply.

Geb slide his hand down her arm to her elbow. He stopped. His fingers brushed down over her bandages making Sierra cringe away from him. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." His lips still close to her ear.

"It's okay..." She had gotten shy again. How did Hailey do this all the time, but then again Hailey was a junkie addict who never thought about anything. Sierra felt bad thinking around it that way but it was true, biting her lip. Geb watched over her.  
"Do you... Want to go upstairs? We could talk? You seem uncomfortable." He was quick to say it.  
Sierra didn't have time to think about it. Geb had taken her hand and pulled her up. He was holding her close to him walking toward the flight of stairs.

"Hey. Sierra and I are going upstairs to talk..." He whispered to his friend Frank who smirked. "Nice dude, nice."  
"Nice and tight." Geb whispered back winking. He led Sierra upstairs.  
There were a lot of bedrooms, well doors which usually led to bedrooms. Sierra scanned them. The new details and features were clouding her mind. She reflected back to the taste of the vodka and shuddered.  
Geb opened a door the room was empty he turned on the lights they were dime. It was a white walled room.  
With a perfectly made double bed with medals and awards. It was a foot baller's room...

Lincoln rolled to his side of the bed, he took deep breathes feeling Hailey run her fingers up his bare chest, her eyes finding his, he watched her brushing her hair out her face. "I shouldn't of done that…" he whispered while Hailey closed her eyes resting on his chest, her heart beat was in sync with his, but his eyes wide watching her moving about to get comfortable. "Hai, I, are you ok?" he asked when she sat up looking to him, his eyes scanning her body, she was perfect to him, his hand reached out touching the bleeding heart tattoo, her skin slick, her eyes finding his.

"Yeah, I think I'm sobering up, my head is a little woozy…" she spoke calm, but she knew it was a matter of time.

"I'll get you a glass of water, then we gonna shower, and Find Sierra ok." he said getting up, Hailey reached over grabbing his hip, he turned to face her, her eyes wide. "It's gonna be ok…" he said lightly putting boxers on leaving the room Hailey feel on the bed feeling herself, she was real, he was real, they were all real.

Geb let her hand go. He walked over and sat down on the bed slowly. He watched her, his eyes scanned down her short tiny body. It was going to be a treat.  
"Come sit." His words flowed softly together as his fingers patted the blue bed covers. Anxiety washed over Sierra. Her eyes flashed to the door and Geb watched her intently. She didn't run or walk away. She looked back to him. He smiled softly again.  
Hailey was wrong Geb was a good person. She was just angry Geb wasn't paying attention to her. That was it.  
Moving over slowly she looked nervous sitting down on the bed feeling it sink in a bit. "You're really beautiful." Geb brushed his fingers into her curls. Sierra felt her face go deep crimson, He laughed. "Adorable." His fingers moved down her hair across her cheek his thumb brushed against her lip.  
Her eyes looked at his. It was pale green ice meeting milk chocolate brown. It was intense.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Geb had done this so many times it was easy for him. He had gotten the reactions, tones, touches all down right.  
"I don't fit in with ... Your people." Her eyes looked from him to the wall.

"My people?" Geb asked lightly. He knew what she meant though. "Popular people." Sierra nodded feeling his arm going around her. "I don't care if you're popular or not. I care about you." Geb looked into her eyes. He moved forward touching his lips to hers.  
Sierra was shocked she didn't know what to do. Geb ran his hand up to the back of her head pressing her closer to him.  
She kissed back. Geb held back the smirk. He slowly kissed her deeper, Taking the right amount of time.  
The seconds counting in his head, He brushed his tongue to her lower lip, Feeling her tense. Sierra was frozen again. She slowly parted her lips...

Hailey was standing by the car, dressed in dusty old jeans and a plaid shirt she pulled her hair into a ponytail, "Linc…" she said watching him getting into the driver's seat she gotten into the passenger seat, "how we gonna know where to find her?" she said, the coffee she drunk made it easier to think, best of all, only smoking joints made it easier to feel when sober, Hailey closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Hai, I know the way Geb thinks, plus it's no joke about his house parties…" he started the car, and Hailey nodded watching Lincoln.

"You know, tonight, it was the first time you said it to me." she said slowly, her voice soft, and Lincoln looked confused.

"Said what?" he added while she played with her hair, her eyes looking forward, but felt the awkwardness.

"You said you love me…" her eyes glanced sideways to Lincoln, he kept focused on the road, but in taking a gulp of air, he thought about it, and she was right, his hand getting off the wheel touching her knee.

"I love you, Hailey Isabelle Damien…" he spoke the words sweetly, and Hailey could feel a blush coming over her face.

"I love you, Lincoln Aldo Burrows…" she replied lacing her fingers with his as he carried on the drive to Geb's house.

Laying her back slowly, carefully, He kissed her his tongue brushed against hers in a slow paced caring way.  
Sierra had zero judgement this wasn't her brightest moment in life. Her hands touched his face carefully while Geb's tongue messaged hers. His hands were on her side. Brushing under her shirt slowly her hand moving up to her bra, Sierra cringed again she froze turning her head away slowly. "Geb..." She said lightly.  
Geb forgot that this one had brains in her head. But he would manage.  
"We don't have to..." His fingers touching her hair again, "We really don't."  
The twinge of disappointment in his tone caught Sierra in a trap. "I... No... I wanna." She nodded.  
No she didn't. "No. No." Geb shook his head. "Forget it... I just thought we were special." He knew how to play the cards right.  
Sierra swallowed. "Geb. I wanna." She tried to sound more confident. Geb stared into her eyes, she nodded slowly.  
"Are you sure?" He looked innocent. Sierra nodded.

"Uh huh." She lent up and kissed him softly.  
Perfect. Geb smiled kissing her in return.  
He coaxed her perfectly. He stopped kissing her, his fingers pulling her shirt up. Sierra allowed him to take it off. But she felt self conscience her bandages, her body... No one had seen it like this before.  
Geb was staring at her. His eyes went to her bandages from her elbow to her wrist.  
Sierra squeaked and Geb looked back to her eyes. "Beautiful." He reminded her.  
He picked her up, moving her to the head of his bed. He had taken his shirt off. He held her sides kissing down her chest. His fingers slide down to her jeans, stopping feeling the tense again.  
"Come on Sie. I won't hurt you." Geb whispered.  
Sierra wasn't worried about the hurting part. She was terrified.

"Keep... Keep going." She nodded nerves caused her body to shake.  
Geb held her. "Calm, Relax." He repeated, Undoing her jeans, He slid them off, His eyes looking at her untouched body. The scars they were so out there. He didn't realize she did any of that.  
His fingers brushed against her right thigh she moved her leg into the bed.  
"Sorry... Just... Wow." He was actually taken by them. Before he remember why he was here, for his Cherry cupcake.  
Sliding her panties down. He took off his own jeans wiggling from them.  
Geb was big and not Virgin big, on estimation Geb was maybe eight inches long wide Sierra couldn't pick. There was no time to pick. He moved himself to her entrance she was slick.  
He pushed push with a struggle slowly listening to the virgin gasp escape her lips, a mist of pain, shock, enjoyment maybe.  
Sierra's heart started racing harder then before. Adrenaline kicked in feeling her panic. Geb moved more into her taking his time, enjoying this, perfectly.  
He pushed in quicker. Sierra moaned but it was a painful moan. "It'll hurt for just a minute, just a minute." Geb nodded.  
Sierra bit her lip hoping so. Sierra understood pain but this was a different pain. It was hard to explain. She started sliding out of her and sliding back into her.  
Watching her expressions go from hard and pained to weak and enjoyment.  
Geb held her hips while he took her cherry. He moved swiftly over and over getting faster he then moaned her name feeling his come releasing from himself into her.  
There was a frozen moment. Before Geb pulled out, Getting off her he stood up. "Fun. Tight." He nodded grabbing his boxers and jeans quickly pulling them on. "Get dress Sie and get outta my room." He threw her clothes at her, pulling his shirt on. He left her alone in his room...  
Confused. But it didn't take her long to figure it out. Hailey was right...

Lincoln and Hailey pulled up outside the party, Hailey jumping out the car before rushing into the house, many people was staring to Hailey, she looked mean, but most of all, she was dressed not Hailey like. Lincoln was quick to follow her, but he couldn't keep up and lost her in the crowd.

"Oh it was tight, like popping open a vintage bottle, wine is so much sweeter with first open…" Geb laughed with his friends, but his eyes glanced to Hailey standing with her hand on her hip.

"You fucked my sister!" she gritted her teeth, and Geb laughed.

"I didn't pop your cherry, but you are so tight…" he winked, her hands tighten as she rushed to punch him, but one of his friends grabbed her arms holding her still. "Hai, Hai, Hailey Damien, you remember…" Deb brushed a hand down her cheek; his hand moved her shirt to see the heart bleeding on her hip. "I remember, cos you me, my room, so trembling, so sweet, so shy…" he grin brushing his tongue against her cheek.

"You are going to get your ass kick, and I am going to love watching you cry like a bitch…" she struggled in the arms of the other Jock.

"But Geb, I thought you loved me, I love you…" he mocked her voice, it made he face turn red with rage.

"Fuck it, I'll kick your ass myself!" she hissed bringing her leg back, the heel of her boot hit the guys nuts, her hands free she punched Deb in the nose feeling it snap under her fist, but then a bunch of guys now started to bundle on her.

Hailey felt a breath escape her lungs and the squishing feeling coming over her. It made her even angrier she tried to move but there were people all around keeping her down, Grabbing at things, poking. Hailey closed her eyes tightly.  
It all had stopped though. "BACK THE FUCK!" A loud voice comes over them quickly. Lincoln pushing his way from the crowds of people all around half not even paying attention, out bursts like that was common at Geb Schurlau's parties.  
"Burrows! DADDY!" Geb mocked holding his nose.  
Lincoln glared darkly. He grabbed Geb and pushed him up against the stairs rail. Punching in against the jaw feeling weight drop Lincoln get him to, Before fight off a bunch of jocks crowded over Hailey. He felt his head stinging someone clipped him in the side of the head. He shook it off. He had too. His lip was split and he found Hailey at the middle of the Jock pile.  
He pulled her up quickly. "YOU OKAY!?" He yelled his hearing was whacked. "FINE!" Hailey screamed at him in return taking his hand.  
She headed for the stairs.  
Lincoln had more worries in the back of his mind, like; when CPS found out about this they would take everyone from him. Like; What Sierra might do next, like; If Hailey was going to end up in a lock up.

Hailey was banging on doors, opening seeing couple making out, having sex, dudes fucking each other, but getting to a bedroom, Geb's room, she shivered opening the door seeing Sierra curled in a ball, crying. Hailey took a deep breath before entering the room closing the door behind her, "Come on sis, we need to book before cops show up…" she whispered wrapping the comforter around her sister, Sierra couldn't look at Hailey, she felt sick, her eyes blurred.

"You were right…" she whimpered and Hailey bit her tongue, not now, she thought to herself, anytime but now.

"Come on Sie, I kinda gotten into a fight, and we need to make a move…" she guided Sierra to the door, before seeing Lincoln, he rushed to pick Sierra down the stairs, people starting to clear out the house because of the sirens blaring. "Linc, we need to get out here…" she hissed while he rushed Sierra into the back seat of the car, Hailey watched Lincoln get into the front.

"Hai, we gotta go!" he yelled but she headed back into the house, she picked up a knife from the kitchen side, her eyes glared darkly, Deb standing close to her.

"Hai, what can I say, I fucked you, I fucked your sister, I even fucked your coke head mama before she kicked the bucket like a ho bag should!" his smirk faded with a pain spreading from his groin. "What the fuck…" his eyes watered placing a hand where the pain was lifting up bloody fingers.

"Now you won't fuck anyone, you won't hurt anyone else, you fucker!" her eyes glared taking the bloody knife with her, Geb falling to the ground holding what remanded of his balls.

Lincoln had watched for the longest minute, watching what she had done, it scared him again that was new Hailey and Lincoln would get the old Hailey back no matter what it took.  
He understood where she was coming from because he probably would have done the same thing if he had gotten a chance.  
Hailey jumped into the passenger seat and Lincoln didn't wait. He gunned it fast. He knew police would check his house making sure he was home. He always knew.  
Hailey was breathing deeply and hardly. She still had the knife in her hand. She dropped it to the floor. Her hands shook in rage they were spotted in blood. Adrenaline.  
She turned looking to her sister wrapped tightly against herself on the back seat she looked shallow and lost, her eyes were completely taken over by ice. Hailey looked away, watching Lincoln pulling up fast into his complex. He stopped the car listening to ambulance sirens and a fire truck?  
Hailey looked to Lincoln. "No more." She was talking about Geb. She hoped he was in dying pain.  
Lincoln nodded. "Come on. We need to get back up there and cleaned up before the police and OR CPS does." He unlocked the doors.  
Hailey nodded she felt good.


	12. Changing

**Chapter twelve**

_Changing _

Sierra sat in the bathtub, she couldn't think straight, it was like everything was crashing around her, the police showed, but the land lord said he was talking to Lincoln about rent changes when what happened, happened, even threw in a cock and bull story of Hailey giving him a pie. Hailey didn't bake, but then Sierra couldn't believe she wasn't a virgin anymore, her eyes glanced up, and it was Hailey sitting on the toilet, one of the many things the hospital advised. She didn't bath alone.

"So you're gonna say I told you so!" Sierra said glancing forward, but Hailey kept quiet, sat still on the toilet.

"Is that what you want me to tell you, cos I could…" she said calmly, her voice was calm; it scared Sierra to know the things her sister was capable of.

"Hai, I let him, he was…"

"I told you so Sierra, I told you he was a jerk, I said he was nothing but trouble, and you go ahead and fuck him anyway!" Hailey got to her feet, her eyes finding her sister. "I know this cos, he did it to me…" she said in a whisper. Sierra froze staring to Hailey, but she didn't want to believe it.

"He invited me to his party, we was both sixteen, he thought I was a virgin, cos I was shy, I was, you have to remember that much." Hailey said, but then Sierra remembered Hailey only started being the way she was just after her sixteenth birthday.

"So…" Sierra spat.

"So, he was nice to me, telling me how pretty I was, paid for me to get my tattoo, watch it get done, he was my boyfriend…"

"Who hasn't been YOUR boyfriend?" Sierra narrowed her eyes poison, just utter hate and poison that was all Sierra was right now.  
Hailey inhaled a sharp breath but than nothing, she didn't yell at her sister, her throw something at her, Hailey understand that Sierra was trying to hurt her for many different reasons; hurt her to she would leave her alone long enough to drowned herself, hurt her she, she would feel how Sierra felt.  
"I know what you're doing, don't say I don't." Hailey was sharp. "You know you should have listened but you didn't, you wanted to prove me wrong, or you thought you could go and change Geb. You don't know high school but welcome to it." Hailey shifted on the seat crossing her legs. "You watch too many movies and read too much! Oh the bad boy falls 'in love' with the shy girl. It's crap. It doesn't happen." Hailey crushed the dream.  
Sierra moved her arms in the water listening to it. She looked down at her scars and imagined them bleeding again and how pleasuring that was. She closed her eyes.  
"I changed because of what Geb did! I don't want you changing too! You're bright; you have a guy sitting in the living room that had a notebook plotting out Geb's death!" Hailey was serious.

Sierra glanced up, her eyes going to the door, but felt a dry lump form in her throat. "Michael…" her eyes found Hailey's.

"Yes, Michael, the boy that is, his your best friend Sie and you crushed him…" her voice softens, but Sierra brushed her hands over her eyes.

"Hai, just answer me one thing, please." She sat up straighten in the bath, her eyes found her sister's, but she knew Hailey was an honest person. "Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Hailey glanced to the floor before looking back up, her hands playing on the toilet seat. "Lincoln, my fifteenth birthday, he took me out, we spent the day at the docks, we walked about, he gave me my first joint, we got high in his room, and it went from there, but I don't remember much…" she replied, her hands brushed down her arms.

"Do you regret it?" Sierra watched her sister's face closely.

"I don't know, I would say a part of me would say yes, because it wasn't a special moment, but then, no, because it was my best friend, and I cared deeply about him."

Sierra nodded slowly. "You love Lincoln huh." She whispered. It was a whispering moment. Anything but a whisper it wouldn't have felt right at all. Hailey was froze before her eyes of blue looked around the room anywhere but her sister before she found her eyes, tropic blue to pale green.

"Yeah." She said in return her heart jumped inside her chest. Her eyes lit up admitting it to someone else. Sierra nodded slowly. It was just that simple.

"Towel...?" Sierra said after a long minute of silence. Hailey looked up from her thought.

"Oh yeah." She stood up grabbing Sierra a large fluffy orange towel. She watched her sister standing up. It was hard to not stare to the scars that Hailey felt responsible for. She handed the towel off and Sierra put it around herself.

"Stop doing that." Sierra knew what she was thinking.

"Huh?" Hailey was distant.

"You're looking at my scars again... You're blaming yourself." She murmured.

"So..." Hailey looked up to her sisters eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. Hai. You didn't know. I never suspect you of knowing... I just ... I didn't want to burden you with anything else." Sierra stepped out of the bathtub.  
Hailey didn't speak. She looked to the door.

"Let's find you some PJ's, we can watch a movie all four or something." Hailey unlocked the door holding it open.

"Is he still ....?" Sierra's eyes flashed to the sofa from the wall. Hailey nodded. Sierra put her head down her damp hair covered her face. She walked out of the washroom. Hailey followed behind. Michael looked up but back down again. Hailey sighed and followed Sierra into her room.

"Don't go in there!!" Hailey screamed when the killer jumped out attacking the blonde girl, Hailey screamed burring her head into Lincoln's chest, but Sierra and Michael kept still, it wasn't really scary, and Sierra kept glancing to Michael who was just sitting with his bowl of salted popcorn, Linc and Hailey shared a bowl of toffee, and Sierra had a bowl of plain, she was holding a fork eating hers, no one said anything cos it was what she did.

"Hai, I'm gonna protected you…" Lincoln chucked while Hailey now placed her hand in the bowl eating more of the popcorn.

"Not from him, his got a fucking machete…" Hailey pointed to the TV, and Lincoln felt a hand over his heart.

"I would risk my life for you…" he said in a sweet sickly voice, but Hailey laughed.

"Whoa Romeo…. I ain't no Juliet…" she giggled, but Lincoln shivered.

"eeek, Hate Shakespeare…"

"You guys are ruining these." Sierra said lightly not looking at them but the silver fork in her hand.  
"Oh boo on you!" Hailey said her arms around Lincoln's neck now kissing him.  
Michael gagged but it wasn't a funny gag it was a serious but. It was focused on his movie because he had to be, if he didn't he'd probably stare at Sierra, but he was angry at her. He was just trying to protect her and she ignored him and hurt his feelings.  
Lincoln rolled his eyes at his brothers acting. "Hehhee." He lent forward kissing Hailey who kissed him back the sound was loud.  
Sierra put her fork down. She looked at Michael again.

"I'm gonna go bed…" she got to her feet placing the popcorn down, and Hailey broke the kiss smiling.

"Oh we have court house to go to tomorrow!" she said pointing, but Sierra nodded.

"I know, why I'm going bed now…" she pointed to her bedroom door, Michael getting up.

"I'm gonna go bed, got a lot in school tomorrow, meeting Becky…" he added looking Sierra frozen.

"Becky, you said you didn't like her." Sierra sounded disappointed, but it was the first thing she said to him all night.

"I don't not like her!" Michael said, his voice tense, but Sierra stared.

"You said she smells like soup…" Sierra added, Michael grunted holding his hands at his side.

"I'll see you all in the morning, night!" he rushed into his room slamming the door, very unMichael like.

Sierra's head dropped down looking to her feet. "Mmhm." She murmured.  
"He is just hurt Sie... Give him time." Lincoln watched her wrapped her fingers around her wrists. Tempting herself away from what she was thinking.  
"I'm... Bed." She didn't even care she used incomplete grammar and sentence structure. She drug her feet across the floor to her bedroom closing the door behind her.  
Hailey watched with a sigh. "Oh jeez...." She didn't like this at all.  
"Shh..." Lincoln saw the worry in her eyes about that had just happened. "I love you." Lincoln smiled.  
"I love you." Hailey nodded with a grin.


	13. Back to Basics

**Chapter thirteen**

_Back to basics_

Hailey sat in English class; it was the start of the new semester, Christmas vacation was amazing, Hailey twirled her hair around her finger, it was a new style, she gotten bangs, layered and style, she wore tight fitted jeans with a purple sweater, she looked simple, even sporting sneakers.

Events that had past, getting the house in the will, so Lincoln and some of his work buddies ripped everything out of the house, and redecorated everything, the money wasn't an issue as her mother, funny enough had fund stashed away, never told anyone, plus the money that was left from their father's health insurance made it easy to get the house looking like a new house.

Hailey was starting to get some normality back into her life, the best thing was that Sierra wasn't so shy in school anymore, or getting the need to cut, so finally Hailey could live her life.

"Hailey, can you tell me the reason of the blood on Lady Macbeth's hands?" he said while she glanced around, her throat tighten.

"The blood was a symbol of her guilty conscious."

Sierra wore jeans, Sierra always wore jeans, and her shirt was tight and white. She wore a jean jacket over it and a red bandana around her head her hair over it. Mini Springsteen. Sitting in Math class she had her legs crossed over the other she was sporting black combat boots. "Sierra, what is pi?" The teacher snapped her from her day dream. Michael looked at her quickly this teacher was always a hard ass. "3.141592653589793238462643383279 CONTINUED!" Sierra yawned. "Pi is a continuous number that keeps on going forever... Usually we stop at 3.14" She stopped. She actually didn't want to be here at all.

Hailey felt better, it was standing around a dinner table at home, she glanced to Lincoln passing her the bowl of mash potatoes, made from non butter and milk, cos of Hailey, she placed it down on the table next to the peas and carrots, Lincoln was now carving up a chicken, Sierra sitting opposite Michael glancing to the food, but her eyes going to Hailey as Lincoln kissed her cheek, placing the cut up chicken on the table with a smile.

"Ok so who wants to say grace?" Hailey said sitting down, Lincoln on the opposite side on the square table, and Michael smiled.

"I'll do it…" he took Lincoln's and Hailey's hands, as Hailey and Lincoln took Sierra's hands.

"We than you lord for the meal we are about to receive, amen…" he whispered, and a chorus of "amen!" from everyone else symbolic the time to eat.

"So Hailey you, know what you want to do at NIU…?" Lincoln asked while she placed mash on her plate with the chicken.

"I was thinking of either politics or quantum physics…" Hailey laughed, it was a lie, but Sierra found it a good one.

Sierra looked at her potatoes giving them a funny look.

"Yeah. QP." Lincoln snickered.

"Are you saying I'm not smart enough?!" Hailey's eyes narrowed playfully at Lincoln who looked serious.

"NO!" He almost choked on the roll in his mouth.

"You're too pretty to be a geek." He nodded quickly.

"Oh thanks." Sierra said to really phased by that at all though. Michael looked up at him he opened his mouth but closed it. Hailey rolled her eyes taking a bit of the peas and carrots, before cracking up at her plate. It made the three looking at each funny before looking Hailey. "What?" Michael asked.

"These two peas and the carrot look like a penis!" She giggled.

Lincoln snickered before glancing down to his plat, and then started to eat, every was polite while the other ate, it wasn't a big surprise that everyone was finally getting alone, like the past few months events were a distant memory, that everyone was starting to forget everything.

Hailey glanced over to Sierra who was making a joke with Michael, her eyes going to Lincoln focused on eating, but brushed her hair behind her ear, Hailey was just happy for the quiet life, a life from drugs, booze, violence and self inflicting pain, like this was the life she was meant to be living after all.

Sierra smiled as Michael laughed before thinking a drink of her orange juice even if it was out of place on the tables setting she didn't so much care anymore. She could focus on school and being a teenager. Two things which she thought to be nearly impossible for the rest of her life, Sierra wasn't phased about going to a top college or even going to a college. She was going to join the Fire Academy she was thinking about the FBI but she was to short. It didn't matter at least she had the options.


End file.
